


夜空中最亮的星

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Summary: *地下樂隊主唱X純情果兒*ABO每當我找不到存在的意義每當我迷失在黑夜裡夜空中最亮的星請指引我靠近你
Kudos: 3





	夜空中最亮的星

00.

易烊千玺摸摸后颈，防咬项圈的皮革纹理让他多少增加安全感，他是第一次来到这样的地方，大学新认识的朋友们说要带他开开眼，酒吧里鱼龙混杂，各式各样的气味都有，熏得呛鼻。

自从分化成omega后就被家里更加严格管束的易烊千玺很不适应，闻到其他alpha的气味都像种冒犯，皱皱小脸掩着口鼻斜过身子，和同学说：「我想回去了……」

无奈声音太轻太软，旁人没听见，反倒是舞台的骚动蔓延到台下，光束纷纷集中到台上，架子鼓边缘和金属支架被灯光照得闪烁迷眼，缓慢厚重的贝斯声响起，键盘手指间灵活地敲打着音阶，乐团的布置就位，主唱背着吉他走到舞台中央，根本还没开口就夺走易烊千玺所有目光。

太漂亮、太帅气、太好看的人了。

刷着吉他嘶吼吶喊，睥睨全场的凌厉、嘴边跩痞的弧度、狂放不羁的乐曲和歌词，全都向外发散着侵略野性，易烊千玺看愣了眼，忍不住跟着节奏拍手，但他击掌时撑开微微弯曲的十指和只有手心相碰的姿势显得特别孩子气，在挥舞双手甩动脑袋的人群中格外突兀。

「他是谁呀。」易烊千玺被蛊惑似的，连忙扯扯身旁的同学，难得放大音量复述几遍问句，得到了答案叫做Karry。

  
01.

易烊千玺谨记爸爸教他的，omega在外举止要得体，言行要矜持，一周跑三天酒吧专程去看alpha这种事，被他爸爸知道肯定是要打断腿的，所以易烊千玺毅然决然地选择，不让爸爸知道。

幸好他平时自律乖巧从不说谎，几次编排理由夜不归宿忙学业忙舞社忙才艺忙比赛，成功去酒吧看了Karry好几回，家里也没起过疑。

后来胆子肥了，直接申请住校，来去更加自如。

然而单身omega出入夜场还是太招眼太危险，尤其是易烊千玺这样白嫩甜美格外漂亮的omega。

易烊千玺今天是鼓足了勇气想和Karry搭话的，演唱结束后便跑到后门等待。他偷偷观察过，每次Karry唱完要离开都会被粉丝缠上，姿色各异的beta和omega簇拥，一个个打扮清凉，巴不得露出来的肌肤都能黏到Karry身上。

易烊千玺有样学样，撇除平时上学穿的帽兜牛仔裤，独自来到酒吧，聚集停驻在他身上的审视变了味，黏着、炽热、露骨，惹得易烊千玺很不习惯，局促害羞地拽着皮革小象包的背带，推拒了几次别人请的酒，他就只是想等Karry唱完后和他搭上话，好歹能让Karry注意到自己的存在。

深夜时分，孤身站在后街无疑是种邀约，尽管易烊千玺目的单纯，却抵不住别人闻着花香寻来，还没等到Karry便被围住，再三拒绝也无法脱身，拉拉扯扯动手动脚，甚至有个alpha勾着他的脖子便要带他走。

易烊千玺慌得语无伦次，险些哭出来，说自己是和朋友来的，在等朋友，真的不想和他们一块儿玩。

「喂。」熟稔的、不耐烦的声音倏地出现，「慢吞吞搞什么，要我等多久，过来。」

易烊千玺看向来人，瞠眼微张嘴露出两颗洁白的小兔牙，惊呼出口：「K…karry！」

看来真的相识，alpha骂骂咧咧，尽管有些不满还是走开了，毕竟alpha间的冲突能免则免，实力高低一闻便知。

易烊千玺小跑过去，路过解围的男人就近看清他的面孔后本就十分不耐的表情更显凶狠，语气嫌弃，「怎么是你？」

  
02.

王俊凯纯粹看不惯才出面解围，谁知道这个omega居然还是个眼熟的。来看他演出好几次，小白兔似的乖仔还来泡吧，不是把衬衫扣子扣到第一颗，就是衣服宽松把自己裹成一小团，好像这样别人就看不见他，没想在眼花撩乱的夜场里兀立，能不被拐骗都只能夸是夜店保安照顾得好。

本来乖乖软软的小孩，今天风格大改，也难怪会被盯上。

两条白花花的腿儿在外头吹风呢，夜色中晃眼得很，线条匀称纤细，哪怕不是alpha路过都得多瞧几眼。浅棕色贝雷帽配宽大的黄底格纹西装外套，卷了几折的过长袖口露出纤细手腕，背影像件连身裙套在身上，正面倒是看得齐全，防咬项圈勒着颈部，黑色皮料衬得他脖子更加白皙脆弱，里面是白色涂鸦内搭，下面穿的是拉链黑短皮裤。

王俊凯挑眉审视，这小孩儿没胸倒是知道要靠腿惹眼。

「你认得我呀？」小白兔浑然不觉，顾不上心仪对象凶巴巴的嫌弃，惊喜害羞地抿出小梨涡。

王俊凯逼近，单手曲臂撑靠在他头顶，把omega困在自己和墙壁之间，低下头问，「很高兴？」

距离如此靠近，omega双颊都染上一层晕红，抬眼觑他，方才受到惊吓而通红的眼眶还没消退，里头水汪汪清澈无害像懵懂幼鹿，眼尾却妖娆魅惑如勾魂的狐狸，惊得人心神荡漾，开口软糯憨甜，「嗯，我叫千玺。」

王俊凯侧脸，凑得更近些，「来看我一个月了吧，怎么，也想当我的果儿啊？」

易烊千玺眨巴着眼，能看出明显的好奇困惑，「什么是果儿？」

「不知道？」王俊凯嗤笑，跟在自己屁股后头可不都是一个目的，不过想想也是，小白兔不懂的名词换个方式问也一样，「想被我操啊？」

「啊？」易烊千玺诧异地瞠圆双目，漂亮的琥珀眸子周围很快又晕开一片玫瑰色，羞赧地从面颊蔓延到耳廓，「我我我不是……」

「单身omega穿得这样花枝招展，」王俊凯的鼻尖几乎要碰到易烊千玺，手指从颈侧滑到后颈，指腹摩挲颈圈低笑，「在夜店门口堵我一个alpha，不是想被操是要干嘛？」

小白兔无辜润泽的眼睛看着王俊凯，水红的嘴巴开开合合，有点儿委屈，「我只是想认识你……交朋友。」

  
03.

王俊凯一笑置之，本也不是什么会对omega怜香惜玉的主，可每每易烊千玺来看他演出，就令他多一分关注。

变着花样的漂亮打扮总能招来油腻手脚猥琐视线，像甜美羔羊在营火大会自行洗净剥皮跑火堆上挥手似的，送死送得浑然不觉，……当然这头羊更大的可能只是单纯想往高处去，好方便看见自己。

「别穿这样了。」王俊凯眉头微微拢起，白色烟雾从他薄淡的唇间呼出，五官轮廓朦胧几瞬，随着夜风散去，俊美面容锋利再现。

易烊千玺抓着背包背带，脚尖无措地点着地面，他低头看了看自己，不明白Karry说什么。

王俊凯瞇着眼，视线随意地扫过易烊千玺全身，他今天仍是穿着短裤和小腿袜，白嫩纤细少年感充盈的两腿和行走时留露出的肌肉纹理都好看得紧，可露着腿也罢，纯白无袖背心才是罪魁祸首，冷白的两条膀子覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉，侧身还若隐若现地瞥见胸肌起伏，动作大些毫无意外能把风景看个明白。

王俊凯不耐地啧出声，两指捏烟扔地，用脚捻灭，皮衣外套落在易烊千玺肩头，宽大的像披肩，alpha身上的烟草味混着皮革将omega包裹起来，隔绝路边走走停停的打量。

易烊千玺似懂非懂的应声，双手抓紧披挂在身上的皮衣，窃喜的同时偷偷嗅闻，一时半会搞不清这是Karry的味道还是刚才燃尽的卷烟。

「烟抽起来是什么味道？」

王俊凯把玩着金属打火机，时而闪现的火花让他高领黑毛衣外的粗圆银链映着危险的光，单腿弯曲靠在墙边，掀起眼皮睨向omega，屈指敲敲烟盒上的警告字眼：「未成年请勿抽烟。」

「我成年了，」易烊千玺梗起脖子替自己辩解：「再几天就十八了。」

「是么？」

「真的，」易烊千玺举证说明，同学们还要给他办生日派对，家里人也会给他庆生呢，随后借机询问，「你生日什么时候呀？」

「早过了，不重要。」王俊凯不甚在意，又燃起根烟，几秒后在易烊千玺清澈执着的目光中败下阵来，「啧，九二一，满意了没。」

易烊千玺失望嘟嘴，真的过了啊。

「那，」易烊千玺不好意思地提问，「下周二你会在这表演吗？」

王俊凯懒倦地瞧他，尚未开口同团的乐手便来寻人，有事商讨，离开前王俊凯朝易烊千玺摆手，「快回吧你小白兔。」

  
04.

结果下周二小白兔没来，周三周四……直到下下周二，易烊千玺都没出现在王俊凯驻唱的酒吧。

王俊凯起初没在意，身边来来去去的人太多，什么样的都有，反正他这圈子不外乎日复一日抽烟喝酒练琴约泡，龙蛇杂处，初中时的摇滚梦摆到现在早已变样，校园里的青春热血泯然于平庸，坚持搞音乐的后果无非是家里不支持不理解，生活得过且过，奇迹不会轻易降临，易烊千玺那款家养的温驯物种在这特格格不入。

等他再次见到易烊千玺，小兔子穿回简单乖巧的装扮，看他的眼神还是那般清澄纯净专注崇拜，王俊凯才发现自己不是不在意，尤其演出结束后易烊千玺欲言又止磨磨叽叽，最终和他打个招呼就要走。

「干嘛？」王俊凯想都没想就拦他，易烊千玺眼底的疲惫和郁闷藏不住，和隔着厚实棉衣抓在掌心底下的细胳膊一样无所遁形。

易烊千玺抿嘴，纠结期艾，在王俊凯逐渐聚拢的眉心和凝视下才憋出一句和家里吵架了。

对于消失的那几天也没个解释，王俊凯倒没继续咄咄逼人，车钥匙挂在食指转了圈，「兜风，要不要？」

漆黑的重型机车尾巴高高翘起，易烊千玺坐上去后双手拘谨地拉着王俊凯衣襬，不敢过份亲近，王俊凯低头看揪在腰侧的几根细白手指，笑了笑没说什么，踩档催油门的瞬间易烊千玺被冲劲搞得人仰马翻，紧急环抱王俊凯的腰，闷在头盔里的尖叫被风甩在后头，轰隆隆的油门声在深夜街头像只狂奔的巨兽。

耳边尽是呼啸而过的风声和嚣张的轰轰巨响，王俊凯在下个路口摁了煞车，易烊千玺整个身子顺著作力往前挤，紧紧贴合王俊凯背脊，alpha的气味扑面而来，易烊千玺连忙往后挪动屁股，死命抱着王俊凯的手也赶紧松开，不好意思得要命，脸颊臊红慌张解释，「我不是故意的！」

「嗯，我是。」

王俊凯面罩下露出的桃花眼尾弯了弯，语毕收起踩地的长腿，转动油门冲出去，易烊千玺生怕跌落，只得再度拥紧王俊凯，脑袋贴在他的肩头，高速行驶下的风像利刃钻过头盔缝隙，衣衫鼓囊翻飞烈烈，震得他像狂风暴雨中努力坚守的枝枒，抖得不行。

可怕归可怕，但在夜幕橘黄的公路驰骋确实畅快，夜阑人静万籁俱寂，尔偶呼啸过的车辆也比不上胯下这台漆黑猛兽的声音嘹亮穿耳，吼得他心无旁鹜，只专心感受王俊凯的体温，全世界彷若只剩他二人，在旷野中渺小的求生。

哪还有什么不愉快，家里的纷争扰嚷被屏蔽在外，这一刻他什么也不用考虑，只需紧紧抱着王俊凯，就活在这一秒，就在这一秒里享受属于他的自由。

「很晚了，」王俊凯车速渐缓，在公路上绕好几圈，还去了山顶一趟，确实不早了，「送你回家吧。」

「不要，不想回家。」易烊千玺收紧环抱alpha腰部的手，怕王俊凯就这样把他扔回去，也怕就此告别这趟让人眷恋的兜风。

王俊凯笑，「黏上我了啊？干嘛，想跟我回家？」

易烊千玺脸埋在王俊凯肩膀，闷声嘟哝，王俊凯没听清：「你说啥？」隔着头盔和风阻，王俊凯推开面罩也听不见易烊千玺的小声嘀咕。

易烊千玺也拉开面罩，凑到他耳边为了让他听清楚，深吸口气放大音量：「我说！能不能收留我！」

「收留你啊，我又不做慈善，你拿什么来换？」

易烊千玺听出王俊凯话里调戏的意味，支吾起来，抱紧他不吭声了，王俊凯也没说什么，排气管还在轰隆轰隆响。

几分钟后易烊千玺细细软软地补充：「用我换可不可以。」

  
05.

王俊凯带他回家，简单狭窄的租屋处，双人床就占了大半，还有几把吉他、靠墙而立的键盘琴、满地散乱的乐谱。

月光照进窗框混着尘埃洒在纯白的床铺，蓬松的被褥凌乱，易烊千玺呆站在那儿才后知后觉地有些怕，还未等他反悔，他身后的王俊凯已经开始脱衣服，皮扣解开的金属碰撞声及牛仔裤落地的窸窣声接二连三，易烊千玺慌张地捏紧衣领，转头看他：「你干嘛。」

「洗澡，怎么，也想跟啊？」王俊凯挑眉，神情戏谑，浑身扒拉到剩一条黑色底裤，宽阔的肩膀和鼓起的胸膛，略微浮出的腹肌形状和劲瘦腰杆，修长笔直的腿和腿间鼓囊一包，不加遮掩的袒露在omega面前。

白皙肌理上的纹身花样易烊千玺也没心思去看，红着脸猛摇头，紧张到双腿打颤，好似林中偶遇猎食者的小鹿，细幼的四肢站不稳，一扑就能拧断。

「胆小鬼。」王俊凯噗哧笑出声，停止戏弄人的举动，按上他柔软的发顶，「今天不碰你，放心。」

等易烊千玺也洗完澡出来，王俊凯裸着上身坐在床边，叼着烟抱着木吉他在拨弄和弦，尚未辨别出这首听着有几分熟悉的旋律是什么曲子，就被隔壁的搥墙声惊扰，不爽的情绪砸在墙面掺杂着脏话辱骂，一大串的污言秽语易烊千玺只拣出让Karry别吵的意思。

王俊凯不耐地重重刷了几下和弦，杂音嗡嗡刺耳，抄起放在床边的烟灰缸就砸在传来敲打声的隔板上，狠骂回去，「操你妈！」

隔墙谩骂似是家常便饭，暴戾的氛围铺张弥漫仄室，你来我往转缓消停，王俊凯烦躁地撩开半干且柔顺服贴在额前的发丝，刘海往后捋去，神目清俊，与人对峙的凶狠不复踪迹，看向捏着衣角呆站在浴室门边的易烊千玺，随意解释：「隔壁傻逼。」

易烊千玺被他们直白的怒火给刷新词汇库，在家里没有人会这样说话，自然更不会出现砸墙扔东西的场面。

「愣着干嘛，过来睡觉。」

易烊千玺没带换洗衣物，洗完澡也只能套上王俊凯洗得发白边缘磨损的宽大棉衣，细瘦的小臂和双腿露在外头，白晃晃的。易烊千玺挪步朝床靠去，王俊凯轻挑的吹了个口哨，抬起下颚指向靠墙的里边，让易烊千玺睡那。

易烊千玺点头，乖巧温吞地从床尾爬上床，撅着屁股要绕开王俊凯的长腿往内侧去。

王俊凯看着被勒在白色棉布里的浑圆弧度，顺手拍了一掌，啪的一声在静谧的深夜里特别响亮，易烊千玺像受惊的小兔跳起来，飞快窜入被窝，把自己裹得紧紧的，只留一双滴溜溜水亮亮的大眼睛，谨惕地看王俊凯，像在确认捕食者会不会靠近的小动物。

王俊凯倒没继续做什么，神色自若靠在床头又吸了支烟。

朦胧的困意在熄灯后反而消失无踪，易烊千玺不光听到自己的心跳，还有属于王俊凯的气息，在黑暗中无限放大。紧张、期盼、害怕的纷乱思绪扰乱着他，细数着王俊凯的呼吸频率猜测他是不是睡着了，今夜是否就此画下安然的句点。

然而没等他分辨出来，专心致志的倾听反而让他听见隔着墙壁传来的床铺嘎吱声、肉体碰撞和从细碎转为高亢的呻吟，易烊千玺脸颊发烫透红，迟钝地发觉隔壁在做什么，还有这屋真的隔音很差。

易烊千玺心跳飞快，转头偷瞄王俊凯，才发现黑暗中的王俊凯同样在看他，单手曲臂枕在头侧，漂亮的桃花眼深如潭水映月，闪烁野性光芒，像攫住猎物的狼首。

易烊千玺瞬间寒毛竖立，脚趾发麻痉挛，彷佛被王俊凯的眼神摸遍全身，空气中alpha的味道越发浓厚，横霸跋扈，易烊千玺下意识夹起腿、脚板磨蹭床面，两手攥拳摆在胸口，神经高度紧张。

王俊凯骤然起身，瞥了他一眼，「抖什么，说了不碰你。」

脚才刚落地，准备去敲隔壁门让那对狗男女安静的王俊凯就被易烊千玺拉住，回头对上omega，脸红彤彤眼水润润，肉嘟嘟的红唇小幅度开合，声音细碎却如雷击般钻进王俊凯耳里。

易烊千玺说：「我没说不可以。」

  
06.

王俊凯操他时搞出的动静比隔壁房间还大。

薄而宽松的白衣轻松扯掉，易烊千玺是第一次直面alpha铺天盖地肆意妄为的信息素，笼罩在他赤裸的身躯，从肌肤的每一寸钻进骨头里，omega的身体被驱使着敞开，王俊凯的手只是摸上他的腿，握着脚踝从小腿抚过膝盖，滑进大腿内侧，就足以让他股间湿了一片。

好似回到酒吧后门那狭隘的巷弄，王俊凯的皮衣盖到他身上时也是这股气味，皮革和烟草叶混着朗姆酒的呛鼻醇郁，只是那会儿暧昧的隐隐约约的味道，眼下更加强烈刺激令人迷醉。

易烊千玺任凭alpha摆弄，王俊凯的动作和他的人一样野，手指轻易就戳入粉嫩紧闭的穴口，有着热液的润滑倒也不怕伤着omega，长着茧子的手在软嫩的通道内戳弄抠挖，易烊千玺憋着口气不敢看他，腿根绷紧，分明是要对王俊凯敞开的身体，却紧张得簌簌发抖。

「呼吸。」王俊凯捏了把他平坦却刻画着少年浅薄腹肌的腰，易烊千玺被这出其不意的掐揉惊喊出声，紧抿的唇张开，露出两颗雪白整齐的小门牙，睁眼湿润地看向王俊凯，懵懂委屈。

王俊凯在他腰间的手往上摸去，捏住小巧挺立的乳尖，搓揉两下后omega哼啊的更委屈了，白皙细长的十指拉住他手腕，想要阻止那只蹂躏他胸脯的爪子。

alpha也不在乎那点儿力道，两指撑开泛着水光湿漉漉的后穴，里头热呼呼的拥他，omega的信息素清浅的飘散在鼻尖，防咬项圈只能阻止被标记的啃咬，却遮掩不住易烊千玺香甜的味道，尽管并非发情期间，alpha灵敏的嗅觉依然捕捉到了这抹花香。

像是纯洁白嫩的小白梨花，初开时散发着清甜果香，幽幽飘进王俊凯的鼻子里，和易烊千玺这个人一样，细致的、纯白的、干净的、甜美的，落到了王俊凯手里，不免也有几分将白花玷污的爽快。

「我要进去了。」

这不是询问也不是提醒，王俊凯捞出一盒拆封过的套子，熟练地替自己的茎身套上，桃红的廉价避孕套有点好笑，不过易烊千玺看不见，那根硬邦邦的大家伙就将前端挤入穴口。

每顶进一分易烊千玺就止不住喉间哼哈，颊边冒汗眼睑绯红，揪着枕头的双手可怜巴巴地朝王俊凯伸去，「亲亲我好不好？」

alpha没有亲吻床伴的习惯，可是易烊千玺看起来太需要人照顾安抚了。王俊凯边将性器没入到底，边含住易烊千玺肉肉的菱唇，omega的手攀附到他肩头，小声啜泣，在唇舌交缠的缝隙中气喘呼呼，娇声告状：「我害怕。」

「你自找的。」这种时候说害怕也不可能停下，王俊凯今晚会碰易烊千玺也算是omega要求的，在他这里就没有反悔的选项。

双手捧着omega浑圆弹软的臀肉，掐揉的同时朝内狠狠顶入，易烊千玺每个皱眉每个喘息，每一次咬着嘴发出软糯的呜咽，都脆弱得惹人怜爱。

刚开始他又慌又怕，不敢叫出声，可是王俊凯的力度太凶狠了，顶得他几度要滑下床又被捞回来，操得他根本憋不住声音，叫得吟哦婉转，哭啼哽咽，床头支架不断撞击着壁面，床脚也像要被摇散了一样发出悲鸣。

易烊千玺浑身冒着一层细汗，咬着王俊凯肩头也不晓得被操射的尖叫遮掩了多少。

还没缓过气，瘫软的身子又被王俊凯拉起来，摆弄着面向墙壁跪好，alpha低哑恶劣地在他耳边说：「你猜他们听见了吗。」

王俊凯同样跪在他身后，身体卡进他腿间，分开他的膝盖，将易烊千玺的双手压制在墙，硕大硬热的性器再次挤进花白泛粉的臀缝，腰杆大力耸动操干，每捅入一次omega就发出一声支离破碎的呜咽喊叫，又疼又深又爽，想到隔壁的人也听得见自己的声音，又吓得咬紧嘴唇。

可身后不断地顶弄和拍打在自己臀肉的胯骨实在难捱，易烊千玺前倾身体想脱离那打桩似的插在里头的巨物，几乎无法动弹的体位让他的逃离计划变作空想，王俊凯从后贴上来，将他摁在墙面，叼着omega的耳垂低语：「叫给我听。」

「呜……Karry、慢点……」

易烊千玺满脸泪痕，睫毛湿溽溽，透明的泪水沿着眼尾滑落，我见犹怜。王俊凯这才缓了动作，搂着他的腰扳过他的下巴，吻了上去。呼吸灼热缠绵，王俊凯的唇舌游移到易烊千玺的颈子，可omega的防咬项圈还好好的挂着。

感觉到alpha气息喷洒在后颈处的易烊千玺吓得后穴一缩，脱离掌控的双手连忙往后摸去，指尖推扒着王俊凯的腰腹手臂，「不行、不可以……不要标记。」

他害怕极了，每天睡醒都要戴上的项圈，在外他也万不敢拿下来，从小就被灌输观念，omega被alpha标记可就是一辈子的事了，他……他不知道karry怎么想的，可易烊千玺也没纯到在这样的情况下被标记。

王俊凯揉捏着他的大腿，又往内顶撞，软烂的穴肉包覆着他的性器，忽然绞紧害他爽得巴不得囊袋都挤进里面，全让omega给吞吃下去，「乖，不标记你。」

王俊凯确实没想标记他，不光没摘下omega的项圈还戴了套，前端在生殖腔口频频蹭过也没顶进那禁地。

易烊千玺哭啼着软了身子，下意识扭动腰臀，再多的动作却做不出来，如紧密合缝的卡榫一样被操插在alpha胯间，浑身发麻，燥热的快感从交合处迈向四肢百骸，被硬撑开无法合拢的腿酸麻得快无知觉，唯有持续破开肉壁的肉棒和他不知羞耻擅自分泌汩汩热液的内穴还在作用。

王俊凯再次硬是把下体半软的omega给插射了，就着他颤抖紧绷的身子，虎牙啃在皮革项圈上也缴了械，漫长的射精在套子里进行，软绵绵热呼呼的omega高潮后瘫靠在他身上，绷直的身体放松后更是直接往他跨上坐。

「操！」

太爽了。

omega的身体像是为他量身打造，气味也清甜可口得紧，王俊凯呼了口气，抽出被omega弄得湿搭搭的粗大阴茎，拖着易烊千玺的腰往后挪，让他趴跪在床，本就无力反抗还晕眩酥麻的omega喘着气，上身贴伏着床铺，唯有白嫩浑圆的臀部被高高抬起，弯曲双腿撅高臀部对着alpha。

像是馥郁芬芳的雪梨流下汁液，沾附在柔软玲珑的小白花瓣，气味优雅清甜，可中央翕张的暗红花蕊却色情淫靡。

王俊凯换了个套，握着肉柱根部，前端顶在歙合吐水的穴口，再一次插入。

双手抓着易烊千玺的手腕往后拉的同时，下体也朝着被操得熟烂的屁股里面顶，月光照拂在omega身上，光影恰好分割在棱线，易烊千玺的背脊阴影越发明显漂亮，像山脊的背骨、顺着脊椎而下的腰部肌肉、长在臀部上缘的两点腰窝，两瓣被他顶得发颤晃荡的肥嫩臀肉，正积极吞吃着alpha的巨物。

易烊千玺恍惚间好像听见有人搥墙砸门谩骂，但很快被咕啾噗滋的啪啪声响掩盖，又在王俊凯吻他喊他宝贝儿的晕眩感里沈沦。

  
07.

那晚过后易烊千玺越发黏人了，以往是一周两三次的往酒吧跑，现在每天下课就去找王俊凯，omega把备用钥匙和手机链扣在一块儿，来的时候会捎点食物，可通常下午王俊凯还在睡，被喊起来吃饭也不安生，有时候会摁着易烊千玺陪他钻被窝里补眠，有时候压着易烊千玺又在床上胡搞。

大白天打炮的好处不光是每个细节都看得清楚，隔壁房的人也不会搥墙抗议，易烊千玺累得趴在床上喘，半张脸埋在枕头里面，脸蛋儿透着娇红，嘴唇更是惨遭一番蹂躏似的肿胀，眼圈晕着红彩，湿漉漉地看王俊凯。

王俊凯拍拍他白嫩的屁股，左边臀瓣还留着齿印，alpha两颗尖牙的痕迹深刻，易烊千玺轻蹙眉心嘟嘴嚷嚷，王俊凯揉揉那两团粉嘟嘟的肉团当作安抚，下床潦草地套起牛仔裤，松松垮垮卡在胯，点支烟坐在床沿，捞过吉他拨弄，拿着铅笔在乐谱涂涂改改。

王俊凯两耳下方各有纹身，右边是花体英文字母K，左边是颗纯黑五角星，在两块起伏明显的宽阔胸肌正中央也有片图腾向外蔓延，蔷薇花丛之间跃然而出的猛虎面容，单纯的墨青色却极具张力，细看虎面似和花瓣融为一体，远看又能瞧出虎容的震慑犀利。

不像其他人从头皮到脚趾都有刺青，比起胸前瑰丽的图案，王俊凯的背部倒是一片白皙无瑕，如果不算上人为制造的红红紫紫的话。漂亮的蝴蝶骨经过刚才的折腾烙下易烊千玺的爪印，或深或浅，有些是愈合起的疤，有几道却是新鲜得很，细密微小的血珠恰好凝固；肩头也被啃咬过，尤其是那两颗小贝壳般的兔牙印子尤为明显。

易烊千玺看着王俊凯的背影，宽阔的肩膀和内收的腰线，背脊的起伏逐渐收拢没入牛仔裤头的阴影之中，禁欲性感慵懒。

易烊千玺心潮依然为他澎湃，心神为此美景感到愉悦，像没骨头似的从后紧扒上王俊凯的背，两人肌肤都还有着性事过后的黏腻，可就是这份湿热的触感，让人止不住想亲密温存。

易烊千玺双臂挂在王俊凯肩上，脑袋前伸黏糊糊讨了个吻，趴在他背上闹了个够，嬉闹中想起事儿，本来娇嗲绽放的花儿瞬间萎靡，攀着王俊凯手臂，委屈巴巴的眼神里带着期盼：「你之前有别的果儿吗？」

他还是很在意两人第一次谈话时，Karry说的：你也想当我的果儿啊？

他后来明白了，那些急着和Karry发生关系的，热情疯狂的，沉迷追崇Karry的男孩女孩，都是想要成为Karry的果儿。

王俊凯嘴角噙笑，叼着烟含糊地问：「你说呢？」

易烊千玺心凉了一截，难受得要死，「那我也只是果儿吗？」

王俊凯飘了他两眼，淡淡道：「别作践自己。」

「我是特别的吗？」

至今为止Karry没有给他过什么承诺，见面亲嘴搂抱做爱却成自然，他希望自己是特别的，也觉得自己对Karry而言或许是特别的。他真的好喜欢Karry，不论是在舞台上恣意妄为的，还是凶神恶煞揍人的，或者是对他吊儿郎当跩兮兮的，做爱时凶猛霸道的，哄他时温柔宠溺的，他都喜欢。但这份喜欢究竟得到认可了吗？

易烊千玺泪眼潸然，啪答啪答滴落在王俊凯肩窝，沿着锁骨流过胸前，蔷薇花像沾上晨露闪着水光，露珠的制造者抽咽着吸鼻子，逃避现实般钻回被窝，认认真真抽抽答答的哭。

王俊凯无奈，把被团捞回来，连人带被锁在怀里，将omega湿润的脸蛋从被褥中翻出来，亲亲他的额头，「哭什么，起来，哥弹首歌给你听。」

_当你走过来 扰乱我的节拍_

_全世界的钟慢了下来_

_Oh my girl_

_I lost in your eyes_

_终于明白_

_心动的感觉值得我认真的等待_

_做我的女孩 像阳光无可取代_

_我的原则遇你都例外_

_每一刻视线离不开_

_You’re mine All mine Oh mine_

易烊千玺眨眨眼，目眶嫣红还没消散，眼睫像洒了亮粉的小蝴蝶挥动翅膀，看着王俊凯傻乎乎问：「这是你新作的歌吗？歌名是什么？跟以前风格不太一样。」

Karry的乐队是主唱摇滚的，偶尔也有rap，抓着麦克风嘶吼吶喊说唱理想，明明Karry的声音好温柔，高音却掷地有声，演唱时藏不住的狂傲匪野都轻易能勾走人魂，血液甘心为他沸腾。

易烊千玺没忘记那首让他着迷不已的《流星》，Karry就和他作词写的一样，步步紧逼全力出击，就像黑夜里的那颗流星，照亮了易烊千玺千遍一律的世界。

王俊凯看着小白兔似憨懵无知的脸，气笑了，「你是猪吗？老子写给你的，歌名就叫《我的》。」

「啊？」易烊千玺也不躺着装死了，连忙坐起来，「真的吗真的吗？」

「假的。」王俊凯受不了他眼里那被期待和惊喜充满的傻样，翻了个白眼。

「我就知道。」易烊千玺居然没有迟疑，马上接受这个回答，害王俊凯更气了，摁着人到腿上抽屁股，「我随便说你随便信？就是写给你的！」

否则这种无脑恋爱傻白甜歌曲怎么可能在地下王国出世。

「唉呀，」易烊千玺乖乖任罚，反正王俊凯经常打他屁股，「那怎么是女孩？」

「怎么不是？」王俊凯挑眉戏谑，「你上次穿百褶裙不是女孩啊？」

「还不是你你你害的！」连这种时候都要欺负他，易烊千玺羞愤难当，有些热爱摇滚的少女一身超短学生妹装扮，戒指手环项链都是庞克元素，加在一起就是暗黑系摇滚制服妹，跑到Karry面前搔首弄姿，明里暗里问他对未成年高中妹有无兴趣。

易烊千玺知道后可不认输，搞了套学院风的衣服，百褶短裙半盖圆乎乎的蜜桃，骑在王俊凯腿上摇到腿软，最后张腿瘫在床，制服上衣沾染浊液、小短裙掀翻起来，浑身透粉喘着气的时候，王俊凯还拿拍立得给他拍了两张。

「喂，」王俊凯勾着易烊千玺脖子，亲了一口明显神游的人，「肯不肯啊？」

「什么？」

「啧，」王俊凯低头吻他，叼着他的嘴唇，「我问你肯不肯做我的？」

易烊千玺思绪回笼，喜出望外，搂着王俊凯回吻，「我早就是你的。」

他俩又顺其自然地打了一炮，易烊千玺早早激动得哭红眼，热情乖顺，嘴里含糊娇嗔地喊他，「Karry、我好喜欢你。」

「还叫Karry？」王俊凯舔卷过易烊千玺睫毛上的水珠，「你和他们不一样。」

易烊千玺看着王俊凯，看着宛若神祇居高临下垂着眼皮觑他的俊逸男人，看着他眼里的温柔缱绻，满心甜蜜，「小凯。」

08.

易烊千玺从小被要求规划着学习，父母敦促他练就许多才艺，民族拉丁水袖国标，长笛琵琶葫芦丝中国鼓和钢琴，古今中外皆要通习，力求琴棋书画样样精，他记得小时候在舞室崩溃大哭，也记得腿脚抽筋后父亲举着藤条严厉鞭策。

甚至早早就帮他安排好出路，结婚对象也要找门当户对的alpha。

他像被关在橱窗内展示的芭比娃娃，也像囚笼中精心豢养的金丝雀，时间到了就取货出售。所以当他在王俊凯身上看见向往的放荡不羁无拘无束、胸怀梦想的狂放豪迈，他再也移不开眼。

和王俊凯确认关系后，易烊千玺有了和家里摊牌的勇气。

「omega出去鬼混还跟alpha同居？你厉害，翅膀硬了！」

然而等待他的是一棍棍抽在腰背腿脚的教训，他父亲怒发冲冠，知道原本乖巧的儿子欺瞒他在外放浪多时，尽干些不成体统的歹事，不知羞耻丢人现眼。

「我不会离开他的。」易烊千玺跪地咬牙，痛得泪眼汪汪，可琥珀色的眼眸却坚定不移，「我只要和他在一起。」

「不肖子！」父亲撸起袖子就要再打，被他母亲拉扯相劝，最后气得扔掉棍棒，「好！算你还要脸，知道戴项圈！从今天起你不许踏出家门，我让杜家那小子先来把你标记了，看你还结不结婚！」

易烊千玺神色惊恐地捂着脖子，不可置信这野蛮迂腐的决定，父亲口中的杜氏财团长子，是他们指配给他的未婚夫，可他根本没见过杜棠几次，对杜棠没有感情，更别说他的心已经认定了王俊凯，「我不要！」

「由不得你，」父亲让人把他拖进房间，没收他的手机，「你好好反省，我是为你好，别再想那穷小子了。」  


09.

短暂的期限没有让他玩绝食抗议的余裕，易烊千玺担心受怕地不晓得什么时候紧闭的房门会有陌生的alpha走进来标记他，他只知道他必须要逃。

夜深人静，等待宅子里的人都睡去，易烊千玺从儿时的小猪扑满里搜刮了不少现钞，装进羽绒外套的兜里，效法电视剧情节把被套打结，从二楼阳台垂挂下去，他不知道这方法可行性是多少，但这几日保母都睡在客厅，摆明了替爸爸监视他有无逃跑。

他趴在围墙边缘，看着底下黑黢黢的花园，看着夜幕中皎洁的明月，他想起爱人的阳台私会，想起连月亮都妒忌的容颜，想起仓皇间最后的一吻，悲剧的色彩和月光一同撒向罗密欧朱丽叶……

易烊千玺咽了口水给自己打气，强压内心恐惧，往下扔了几床棉被图个安心，毫不犹豫跨出腿。

他和王俊凯没有家族仇恨，没有误会、没有毒药，传统的悲剧不需要套用在他们身上，所以他也不用在窗口等待罗密欧，他和朱丽叶同样对爱急切为情献身，但他要比朱丽叶更加勇敢！

可他没想到身体这么沉重，手臂这么无力，幸好床单上打的结够多，羽绒服够蓬松，磕磕碰碰缓冲不少，落地没受什么伤，可闹出这么大动静他也不敢停留，拔腿就跑。

等他好不容易拦到车才松了口气，易烊千玺捂紧外套，半张脸藏在领口里，目光里的晶莹雀跃却掩饰不住，心脏兴奋地跳动，他想这时间点王俊凯或许还在酒吧，他迫不及待想要见到他。

  
10.

王俊凯还是在后门抽烟，像云雾里刻划绝美的雕像，易烊千玺没有半分犹豫就要冲到他身边，临近时才看见被电箱遮掩的，清秀白皙站在王俊凯旁侧的男孩。

易烊千玺脑袋混乱，他飞快地闪过许多念头，两天不见王俊凯想过他吗，找过别人吗，担心过吗会难受紧张吗？手脚在寒冬的冷风里越发冰冻，他看着那男孩脸上的麋鹿妆才想起今天是平安夜，他上周拉王俊凯陪他去买了棵塑料小圣诞树，摆在门边还没装饰。

王俊凯的手臂被拉扯住，男孩似乎在央求，很快惹得alpha不耐烦，甩开人的同时皱眉不屑，面色和语气写满嫌弃轻蔑，「就不可能啊，滚。」

alpha的拒绝和阴郁没有收进易烊千玺眼底，他还在想，王俊凯那张蓬软的大床是不是已经染上别的omega味道。

「易烊千玺！」

王俊凯喊他的声音猛然将他从纷乱的猜想中唤回，易烊千玺下意识就跑，他甚至不敢去认真思考他要逃避的是什么。

肩膀被大力箝住，王俊凯带着怒气吼他，「你他妈跑什么？」

易烊千玺答不上来，只觉得心里的澎湃浪潮变作无限下坠的深渊，眼泪不受控地冒出，胸腔难以负荷的窒息感和鼻尖酸涩的冲击感都让他煎熬。

「你跑哪去？躲我？」王俊凯激动地紧握易烊千玺的双肩，易烊千玺平白无故失联，他才发觉除了姓名年龄和学校，他对易烊千玺一无所知，易烊千玺从不告诉他家里的情况，拎着个小皮箱就搬来和他挤在仄室，问了也只说他不想回家。

王俊凯曾去学校找过人，无功而返，打电话全是未开机的状态，易烊千玺忽然消失在他的生活里。那一刻王俊凯真切地体认到，他们是不同世界的人，就连打听也没有门路。或许易烊千玺的纯洁无瑕天真懵懂，是梦中逸品转瞬即逝，生来就不该和他沾染上边。

「哑巴啊？」王俊凯忿忿地捏起易烊千玺的下颚，看清omega脸颊上不光是泪水，还有几丝摩擦受伤的血痕，急速将人审视一番，浅蓝厚重的羽绒外套满是脏污，双掌也破皮发红，总是干净漂亮的小白兔狼狈不堪脏兮兮的。

「怎么回事？」王俊凯慌了，捧起易烊千玺脸的动作和语调瞬间轻柔起来，「谁打你？出什么事了？这几天你去哪了……」王俊凯每问一句就焦急一分，说到后来几乎是压抑着高涨的情绪，嘶哑低吼，「你知不知道我找你到快发疯！」

alpha的关切、心疼、焦虑，还有未说出口的温热爱意扑面而来，易烊千玺终于一头栽进王俊凯怀里，被他的臂弯紧紧抱着，像要揉入血肉的劲道勒得他腰背的瘀青隐隐作痛，可是悬着的心却踏实了，紧绷的防线溃堤后放声哭泣，王俊凯就是他的归属他的港湾，他要在他怀里安心做个小孩。

易烊千玺揪着王俊凯的衣领，嚎啕得不顾形象，一股脑儿把委屈全哭出来，他只想和王俊凯在一起，他不想和别人结婚，「小凯，你标记我吧，你现在就标记我吧。」

  
11.

易烊千玺不肯让王俊凯开灯，冬季的深夜特别漆黑，偷了几抹零星灯火恰好能摸清对方的身体轮廓。

易烊千玺脱了衣服主动骑到王俊凯腿上，盯着他的眼睛，缓缓解开项圈，露出omega宝贵的颈子，小巧的喉结和颈项延伸到锁骨肩头的曲线，是一直以来都被私藏的美景。

王俊凯单手扶着易烊千玺的腰，捧起他的脸，鼻尖凑近耳鬓厮磨，往下蹭过他的颈部，锐利的虎牙尖滑过从前被项圈保护起来的脖子，易烊千玺双手环抱在王俊凯背后，将自己又往alpha怀里送，低头露出粉色的正微微发热的后颈腺体，那处正飘散出甜淡花香，随着omega的情绪越发浓郁。

易烊千玺语带颤抖地用哽咽的气音再次乞求，「标记我吧小凯。」 

王俊凯抱紧热呼呼软绵绵的易烊千玺，柔声轻哄，在他的腺体处亲了又亲，这片肌肤柔软细腻，藏在皮肤下的腺体疯狂邀请，空气中不光是omega的气味，alpha的信息素也迫不及待流泻出来，将omega圈在自己的领地范围内。

「宝贝儿乖，我们慢慢来。」

他怕弄疼这娇贵的小白兔了，犬齿戳破肌肤时肯定得疼，他见过被标记的omega后颈狰狞的咬痕，他怀里这个做个爱也哭到打嗝抽咽的宝贝omega，更需要捧在掌心细心爱护。

「不要，你快点。」易烊千玺怕他反悔怕他犹豫，琥珀般晶莹剔透的双眼水润，看王俊凯的眼神却异常执着。这辈子能自己决定的事情不多，险些连标记的配偶都要由父母之言，而现在他逃出来了，还有什么好顾忌，他要遵循内心的追求，和眼前的alpha在一起。

omega抿嘴，耳根子红扑扑，赌气似的摸索着抓住alpha胀热的性器，就想往自己屁股里塞，硕大饱满的前端碰上被alpha呛烈信息素发出的交配信号惹得湿漉漉的穴口却频频滑开，易烊千玺都要急哭了。

王俊凯拉着他的手有些哭笑不得，「等会儿，先给我戴个套？」

易烊千玺又摇头，「不要、不要戴了，你直接进来。」他想要的标记可不是暂时的，他要永久属于王俊凯，他要alpha成结后射在里面。

「……我怕你后悔。」终身标记对omega而言是盛大且慎重的抉择，王俊凯不敢马虎，他可以担保竭尽所能对易烊千玺好，疼爱他照顾他，却怕易烊千玺将来的某天后悔憾他绑定一辈子。

omega不高兴地瞋眼，在王俊凯脸颊狠咬一口，都将真心捧到王俊凯面前了，还后悔什么，「你不想和我在一起吗？你是不是不敢？」

王俊凯不管面颊的疼痛，单手掐起omega的脸，嘟起的嘴露出两颗皓白兔牙，对着这张憨笨娇气的脸蛋，alpha做出最后的警告，「在我这里没有反悔的余地。」

易烊千玺并不害怕，他将发生关系时那晚王俊凯和他说的话返还，「……你才是胆小鬼。」

两人对彼此的身体百般熟稔，碰哪里能触发颤栗点燃引线都了如指掌，易烊千玺面对王俊凯跨坐在他腰胯，那根粗硬的巨物正被两瓣雪白软嫩的臀肉夹着努力吞吐，热液随着抽插喷溅，下体相连处一塌糊涂，连王俊凯的耻毛都被操干时摩擦出的白沫沾染，黏糊糊的。

易烊千玺肌肉曲线紧实的大腿从刚开始还能使劲上下蹲坐摇晃，到这会儿无力瘫软弯在两侧，腿脚发酸，只能任由alpha撑着他的腰顶弄，臀肉啪啪地被王俊凯挺胯的动作波荡不已。

「嗯！」性器粗圆的顶端蹭过生殖腔口，一瞬间的麻痒酥爽袭来，易烊千玺反射性夹紧屁股哼唧，「你顶进去呀……」

那处平时紧闭的腔口这回居然隐隐有松软撑开的意思，王俊凯将人平放到床，架开omega的腿扛到自己肩头，再次顶进转辗捣弄，好方便找准角度戳进那处他从未进犯过的禁地。

冠状的前端刚挤开紧致有弹性的腔道，易烊千玺就疼得喊出声，酸酸麻麻的破口令他不适地扭动，双腿胡乱蹬，缩紧腹部和臀肌大口呼气，「太、太大了！疼、好疼……」

「乖，」王俊凯也是第一次搞omega的生殖腔，摸索着小心顶弄，易烊千玺蜷曲的身躯逐渐柔软敞开，发出断断续续的嗯啊声响，本来带着抱怨的哭腔被辗磨出不同的味道，品起来舒爽动人甜腻娇嗲。

里面紧实软热的裹着alpha的器物，温热的液体不断分泌，热烈欢迎入侵者般收缩吸附着不放，两人得了个中趣味，越发熟练的拿捏角度力道，王俊凯把人翻成侧躺在床的姿态，臂弯勾起易烊千玺的一条腿，俯身再次耸动腰杆将性器钉入omega体内，曲臂撑卧，把易烊千玺牢牢圈在身下，边操边舔咬他沾着泪水的滑嫩脸蛋，红润开合的嘴唇，削瘦漂亮的下颚。

「宝贝儿。」

王俊凯贴在他耳边低低的带着喘息的粗哑音质喊他，易烊千玺连脚趾都不受控地蜷缩，浑身烫热被操得神窍快出离，隐约能感觉到王俊凯的虎牙底在他后颈，体内越显粗壮的性器和顶得他穴口发麻的高频抽插，他有预感alpha即将在他体内成结，他就要彻底属于王俊凯。

果然王俊凯将他狠狠摁在身下，整个身体的重量压覆上来，粗硬肉棒紧紧捅到深处，在omega湿滑包容的肉腔内鼓胀成结，边吐出精水的同时叼住易烊千玺嫩红发热的腺体，犬齿咬进皮肉里，将清甜水嫩的梨花儿盖上一层朗姆酒气和烟草，像木块淋上浓烈甜酒焚烧，缠绕全身的烟硝和甜腻，窜进易烊千玺的鼻腔，只觉得性感迷人又温暖，alpha的每分每寸都和他融为一体，再也没有人可以把他和王俊凯分开。

被alpha拥护、占有的踏实安心让omega心情愉悦得宛如上瘾，浓稠大量的精液全灌在易烊千玺的生殖腔内，等结消退下去，王俊凯也还不想抽出来，抱着满身都是他气味和体液的omega，亲昵地舔吻才咬破的肌肤，「疼么？」

易烊千玺没有应声，王俊凯将人转而面向自己，才发现易烊千玺居然昏睡过去，放在平时也不是没有爽晕过，但易烊千玺此时发红的面颊和不规律地喘息呼吸，一点儿也不正常。

「宝贝儿？易烊千玺？」王俊凯摸了摸他额头，烫得吓人，「操！」他没标记过人，不知道标记完后烧成这样是否合理，只晓得替易烊千玺草草清理身体，将人裹了厚厚几层连忙送去急诊。

  
12.

易烊千玺醒来时还有点恍惚，在天花板西北角看见发黄剥落的水渍，才确认自己还躺在王俊凯的租屋处。

幸好不是作梦，幸好他跑出来了，也幸好王俊凯真标记他了。呼吸里都是王俊凯的味道，幸福感充盈心头，摸到后颈结痂的咬痕更加踏实。

翻身就见他的alpha趴睡在旁，被窝下打着赤膊，易烊千玺美滋滋蹭过去，抬起王俊凯的手臂钻进他怀中，嗅觉和触觉都是熟悉的换然一新的温暖，没等他抿嘴笑着打量王俊凯的五官多久，看似正在休憩的alpha忽然开口，「醒了啊？」

「有哪里不舒服？」王俊凯转身，捞过omega放到胸前，语气有几分慵懒倦怠，指尖摩挲过新鲜的标记咬痕，「要咬一口吗？还是你想打一泡？」

「啊？」易烊千玺脑袋处于半开机状态，张嘴抬眼露着两颗小牙和粉粉的舌尖，看起来憨笨无比。平时王俊凯想做爱就直接摸上来亲，怎么还需要试探发问，更别说标记过后的性吸引力更强大了呢。

王俊凯重重捏了把还在发懵的omega屁股，「烧傻了？问你哪不舒服没有。」

送易烊千玺去医院时天都快亮了，急诊室里灯光惨白，王俊凯越发焦虑，幸好检查完omega只是体力不支精神疲惫，外加吃了强制发情的药物，药性才发作就被alpha标记，难免受累。回去后alpha还得多加陪伴，满足omega的各种需求。

「没有不舒服。」易烊千玺不敢想昨晚放浪的姿态，连忙摇头，不过是真的想和王俊凯黏在一起就是了。

「那现在可以和我说你家里事了吗宝贝儿？」王俊凯调整姿势，半靠在床头，「昨晚医生以为我下药迷奸还家暴你，差点把我送警局。」

检查的时候暴露出易烊千玺身上被打的瘀痕，王俊凯早在给他清理身体时就发现了，只是眼下才有机会好好询问。

易烊千玺趴在王俊凯胸口，指尖下意识的抠抠抓抓，都快要把老虎眼戳红了，他羞赧于开口，关于害王俊凯被医生误会的那个小心机，他是吃了药才跑来找人的，他怕王俊凯不同意，所以想让王俊凯不得不标记他，那是他给自己下的小赌注……

王俊凯揪住在自己胸前刺青造次的爪子，他知道这是易烊千玺焦虑不安时的小动作，耐着性子哄，「不想说？不能说？」

「不是。」易烊千玺抬眼看王俊凯，唇珠圆润可爱，神情也颇为无辜，「怕你生气，我⋯⋯我其实有未婚夫。」

「操。」

王俊凯果然不爽，掌心在omega白嫩的屁股用力一拍，「继续讲。」

易烊千玺如实坦白，把家底全招了，说到后面可委屈，「我不喜欢杜棠哥哥，真的，我没见过他几次，本来⋯⋯本来如果没遇到你，我大学毕业就要和他结婚了。」

但遇到王俊凯后生活出现翻天覆地的变化，他的人生还可以更精彩更快乐更自由。王俊凯带他见识了这个世界的更多可能，五彩斑斓光怪陆离，是从前的温室花朵不曾有过的体验。

王俊凯听易烊千玺叨叨絮絮，小表情丰富多姿，说父母严格管教时的理解体谅、说弟弟猫咪时的宠爱快乐、说起才艺里最喜欢的舞蹈、说学校池塘黑天鹅很讨厌，唯独谈起王俊凯，易烊千玺的目光总闪烁希望、崇拜、和浓烈的爱慕。

「宝贝儿，」王俊凯抬手遮挡澄澈双眸的注视，低头亲吻易烊千玺前额，「跟你说个秘密，其实我是富二代，但家里不让我玩音乐，只要我搞摇滚的一天就休想拿到家里的一毛钱。」

「真的啊？」易烊千玺眨巴眼，难怪王俊凯长得这么贵气这么好看。

「假的。」王俊凯很快否认，食指推推易烊千玺的脑袋，「傻不傻这么好骗，我穷死了，后悔和我在一起了吗？」

王俊凯假借调笑的名由将担忧问出口，不管他以往有多自由，心被易烊千玺抓在手里，就注定不可能独善其身，就如同翱翔天际的雄鹰有了牵挂、独善其身的猛虎有了羁绊，蓝天和丛林不是最后的归宿，岩壁和蔷薇才是。

高贵优雅的omega为他落了地，像贫脊荒芜的土壤降临天使残落的羽翼，开出纯洁无瑕的花朵，稍有不慎就会被没收。

易烊千玺被说傻也不在意，「我养你啊！」

「嗯，」王俊凯捏了把易烊千玺软嫩的屁股，「光吃这个就饱了。」

面对alpha性暗示十足的举动，易烊千玺只是耳朵透红，腿就缠上了王俊凯，润泽的目光发出邀请，娇声嗲气地嘟囔，「那你还饿不饿呀。」

刚建立标记的omega确实更加渴求alpha，害臊比不过生理反应的诚实，那些未来的困难暂且抛诸脑后，沉溺在眼下纵情地相互索取中。  


13.

他们花费了许多时间做爱。

圣诞节前后到跨年夜有许多演出机会，给的酬劳自然也比平时还多，但王俊凯前三天都在家陪伴时不时发情热的omega，惹得乐队成员有些不满，临时找来的主唱可没有Karry的热度，演出报价也少了许多。

王俊凯得赚钱，omega身体稳定下来后就让易烊千玺乖乖去上课，他记得易烊千玺说过快要期末考的事情，「听话，下课回家等我。」

王俊凯把新买的手机和新配的钥匙一块儿挂上易烊千玺脖子，将人搂进怀里又亲了一会儿，不论是重机的造型还是王俊凯的气质样貌，在大学门前都突兀得很，易烊千玺有点儿害羞却也巴不得所有人都看见，这是他的alpha送他来上学。

「进去，外边冷。」

王俊凯拇指抹过易烊千玺被吻得丰润的红唇，顺手捏捏omega白嫩的腮肉，抬下颚示意他赶紧进学校。他靠在车边点起支烟，在白茫茫的烟雾里瞇眼看着裹紧他外套一步三回头的易烊千玺，直到拐弯后不见人影，王俊凯慢悠悠地抽完后才戴起头盔跨上重机扬长而去。

易烊千玺满心念着下课要去找王俊凯，不料他的家人更早一步到学校找他，在办公室里见到父母亲时他第一个念头就是想跑。

「你给我站住！」他父亲大声斥喝，带来的两位保镳直接将门口堵死，像座爬不出去的高墙。

他的父亲怒气冲冲要抓他回去和杜家道歉，靠近后发现易烊千玺的防咬项圈不在、身上还有被alpha标记过的味道，气得瞪眼拍桌，「给我抓起来！我说的话你当放屁！混账东西，是哪个alpha？」

易烊千玺也红了眼，在父亲说出要带他洗标记且还要告标记他的alpha拐骗诱奸强行标记omega之后，顾不上什么教养地尖叫哭喊：「我成年了我自愿的！我们要结婚的，你凭什么啊，我不要嫁给杜棠，这么爱嫁你自己嫁！」

说完随之而来的是一声清脆的巴掌，易烊千玺面颊迅速浮现出红肿掌印，他偏头愣了几秒，围观的教职员才想来缓颊劝说。可易烊千玺尽管泪流不止，仍是眼神倔强抿嘴盯着他爸：「你除了打我还会做什么，从小到大我哪次不照你说的去做？你从来不顾虑我的心情不在乎我想要的是什么！」

易烊千玺不管身后老师的劝阻和父亲的怒火，奋力推开保镳往门口奔去，他的家庭令他窒息，他一分一秒都不愿意再多待，他要去找王俊凯，他的alpha他的伊甸园。

14.

他跌跌撞撞地冲进王俊凯驻唱的酒吧，在后台见到了王俊凯和他那堆搞音乐的朋友，靠在墙边、瘫在沙发、拨弄乐器、电话撩骚的都有，王俊凯不和他们挨一块儿，半躺在单人沙发补眠，以至于迎接易烊千玺的是其他人轻挑的口哨声。

「小美人，找谁啊？」其中一个染着金发刺青布满手指和脖颈的beta开口，盯着易烊千玺的目光像看着顿肥美肉食。

「我、我找Karry⋯⋯」易烊千玺下意识后退一步，视线慌乱地寻找王俊凯，边警惕地左右瞥那些乍似对他饶有兴趣的家伙，脑子里跟毛线团一样混乱，他从门口飞奔到王俊凯身边至少要越过两个人。

王俊凯慢悠悠地睁眼，眉心一贯是起床气的皱折，不善的目光和下撇的嘴角看到站在门口的omega后立刻收起，抄起手边水瓶朝那些豺狼虎豹扔去，「鼻子坏了？闻不出老子的人啊？」

「啊啊，嫂子好。」

「这就是你最近忙的事啊？」

「唷唷唷──」

王俊凯穿过那片起哄声，走到易烊千玺面前，「逃学啊宝贝儿？」他两小时前才把人送进校门，易烊千玺今天有晚课的，这会儿闯进后台就像进了狼窝。

易烊千玺垂眼咬唇，半张脸藏进衣领，手指揪着王俊凯的衣角，轻轻摇头。

「那就是想我⋯⋯」王俊凯含笑的眼和嘴角顿住，捧起易烊千玺的脸，白软面颊上的红肿指印光看就疼，王俊凯怒意瞬间窜上心口：「操！谁打你？你回家了？」

原先以为易烊千玺红通通的眼睛是被这群朋友给吓得，细看才知道这是哭过了，被他一问又开始积蓄泪水，红嘟嘟的嘴一撇，扑进他怀里抱得死紧，脸埋在王俊凯胸前只顾着委屈啜泣也不答话，王俊凯又亲又哄，声音都软了不少：「别哭了，不委屈，啊？」

王俊凯问不出什么有用的信息，知道易烊千玺是不想在外人面前讲这些，斜眼瞪过那些围观群众，其中几个还学他抱易烊千玺的姿势搂在一块，装模作样地无声模仿复诵那几句宝宝、宝贝儿、乖崽崽、亲亲幺儿，还作势呕吐了一把。

易烊千玺哭了好一会儿才缓过来，小脸泪哒哒的，睫毛都沾满了水气，眼眶一圈红，鼻尖时不时抽搭，乖巧地坐在王俊凯腿上，手里还抓着王俊凯的衣襬不放。

「啧啧，看得我都想要omega了。」

「omega看得上你？」

「操，老子哪一点不行？和Karry也差不多吧。」

「要撒泡尿给你照照不？」

易烊千玺噗嗤偷笑，嘴边小梨窝的弧度惹得一票糙汉啧啧称奇，斗嘴斗得更起劲，王俊凯颇为嫌弃地白他们一眼，却发现易烊千玺眨巴着眼频频偷瞄，顺着他的视线看去落在那堆花俏的纹身，「啧，别看了。」

王俊凯抬手扳正易烊千玺的脸蛋，凑到他耳边低语，「我身上的你没看够啊？」

易烊千玺脸倏地红了，想起那些汗水液体洒在王俊凯胸口刺青的炫目时刻，可还是按捺不住好奇，「疼不疼呀？」

「嗯？」

「刺青⋯⋯」易烊千玺摸上王俊凯左耳下方的那颗黑色五角星，「刺青疼吗？」

「想刺啊？皮薄的地方是挺疼的，」王俊凯嘴边勾起的弧度又是不安好心，手滑到omega柔软臀部一掐，「但你刺这儿估计不疼，肉多。」

易烊千玺被调戏也没害臊太久，耳朵烧红表情倒是认认真真，「我想刺别的地方⋯⋯」

王俊凯本只想戏弄人，没想到易烊千玺不是问好玩的，「真想刺？刺哪儿？刺什么？」

易烊千玺在王俊凯耳边轻声说了自己的想法：「我想刺你的名字。」

后颈标记的咬痕还不能弥补他的不安，他害怕父亲再度找来、甚至是强行把他带回去逼他洗标记，他急需和王俊凯相爱的证明、想要属于王俊凯的烙印，他想要从头到尾由里至外都是王俊凯的。

15.

除夕夜那天，王俊凯的乐队在零点后就收工，城里人潮少了很多，王俊凯好几年没回家过节，易烊千玺是头一次，他快两个月没回家，还和他爸僵持着，生活费被断了、甚至威胁下学期的学费不帮他缴，除非他回去认错乖乖洗标记嫁给未婚夫。

王俊凯带他驰骋在山路上，耳边是呼啸而过的风刃和扑面而来的寒气，像野兽般的黑色重机轰隆轰隆震耳欲聋。

易烊千玺彷佛又回到那晚，王俊凯第一次载他兜风、他鼓起勇气疯狂一遭、他们在无人街道奔驰、他们在狭窄仄室里缠绵相拥，所有的第一次都历历在目，甜滋滋的淹满他心头。

夜里的山上很冷、很黑、很安静，远方有山脚下的万家灯火和夜幕里的星光闪烁、近处是重机照亮周边的头灯和王俊凯嘴里衔着燃烧的猩红烟草，飘渺的烟雾和嘴里呵出的水气融为一体。

易烊千玺依偎在alpha怀里，和他一起盯着星空发呆。

「宝贝儿，」王俊凯搂紧易烊千玺的腰，自从和omega同居后，天黑关上灯就能看见天花板贴满的星星夜光贴纸，「我摘星星给你要不要？」

「啊？」易烊千玺收回目光看向王俊凯的侧脸，和初见时一样俊美夺目，幼稚无解的问句从他嘴里吐出来，仍然是那副跩痞匪横的模样，好像他真的说到做到，轻而易举。

「要哪颗？」王俊凯拍拍他的屁股，抬抬下巴示意他看着夜空选。

易烊千玺也跟着抬头，山里没有光害，星星精致细碎地洒在天上，易烊千玺看着没了月亮显得更大更明显的那颗星，嘴边笑意灿烂：「那颗吧！」

王俊凯抬手对着天空一抓，握拳递到易烊千玺面前，「给。」

易烊千玺抱着王俊凯和他玩闹的心态，笑着去扳开他的拳头，却见到静静躺在掌心的钻戒，惊讶地瞪大眼，嘴憨笨地张着，「怎么⋯⋯」

脑袋像瞬间当机，一股欣喜从胸口冲散到脑门脚底，是他想的那个意思吗？他紧张雀跃地把视线从戒指移到王俊凯脸上，不敢置信。

王俊凯见他迟迟不收，拧眉催促：「要不要？嫌小啊？天上的星星么，摘下来就是这样⋯⋯」

王俊凯说谎或逃避时总爱摸耳垂，易烊千玺看到alpha边胡扯边捏耳垂的手指，忍不住笑了，扑抱住王俊凯的腰，兴奋大喊：「要！要要要，我要嫁给你！」

王俊凯接住易烊千玺，顺势抱他转了小半圈，omega脸颊还红扑扑的很是激动，王俊凯暗自松了口气，养尊处优的矜贵omega什么好东西没见过，这钻戒他咬牙买了一克拉，自己设计请人订制，生怕易烊千玺瞧不上眼，可这傻呼呼的omega高兴得又叫又跳，哪怕此时拿出的是易拉罐拉环给他套上，也会视若珍宝感动得哭出来。

「傻。」王俊凯放下易烊千玺，抹去滑过他脸颊的泪珠，「什么都不知道你就要，满二十了吗？就想和我结婚啊。」

易烊千玺捧着王俊凯的手，脸在他掌心蹭了蹭，琥珀色的双眸里是浓烈爱慕：「我知道我喜欢你我爱你，我想和你一直在一起就够了。」

王俊凯把钻戒套上易烊千玺的无名指，「戴稳了，星星归你，你归我。」

易烊千玺点头，握紧戒指又凑过去亲王俊凯，眼底繁星闪耀，笑瞇了眼：「你是我的星星。」

王俊凯拨开易烊千玺的刘海在他额前落下一吻，轻飘飘的三个字被吻淡去：「你才是。」

16.

「别乱动。」

易烊千玺坐在马桶盖上，衣襬高高卷在胸口、赤裸着下身，双手抱着腿、曲起分开踩在边缘，有些羞怯发抖。

王俊凯穿着牛仔裤打赤膊，叼着没点燃的烟，也不抽、就是嘴痒，拿着剃刀拉了把小凳子坐在他前方，门面正对着易烊千玺私处。

那里的肌肤白嫩滑溜，是他摸过好几次的爱不释手。淡色蛰伏的肉茎上方有着稀疏柔软的毛，褐粉色的囊袋虚掩着那个水光淋漓的穴口，omega光是被他这样盯着就止不住出水。

「你、你别看了⋯⋯」

「你我哪儿没看过？」

易烊千玺伸手想挡，被alpha抬眼斜睨后又怯怯收回手，老实乖巧的捏着衣角，眼尾嫣红一片，咬着下唇看王俊凯捞了瓢里的水把毛打湿，那双拨弄琴弦的手此时竟在帮他清洗私处、无名指上还有那不容忽视的银色戒环，让易烊千玺更加羞赧，「呜⋯⋯」

「宝贝儿，你这样咱们要洗到什么时候？」王俊凯挑眉痞笑，食指勾过柔韧湿润的后穴，omega分泌的热液刚被水冲刷过又渗了些出来。

「我自己洗！」易烊千玺耳朵臊红，想把腿合拢，却被alpha单手箍住膝头动弹不得：「诶，别动，说好了给你弄。」

王俊凯将刮胡泡均匀涂抹盖过那处湿润的细毛，抬头看了易烊千玺一眼：「别抖，我技术很好的。」

易烊千玺忍着害怕和羞耻，深吸口气看着那把锋利的剃刀抵在他脆弱的皮肉，顺着刮胡泡轻轻一刮，露出了光滑无毛的肌肤。不仅是皮肤触感的痒，还有股打从心里漫出来的痒，像小蚂蚁四处攀爬。

王俊凯左手摀着omega疲软小巧的性器以免伤到，边拨弄扳平私处的皮肉，边右手执刀细致到每一寸的细毛都给剃干净，刮毛、抹泡、冲水，重复几回易烊千玺憋不住有了反应，特别是王俊凯盯着自己杰作后满意地亲了亲那片敏感细致的嫩肉，omega被alpha摁着的软肉颤巍巍抬头。

王俊凯发现后顺手套弄几下，笑得欠揍：「这么有感觉？」

易烊千玺受不了，不只脸颊火辣辣的、那片敏感的被刮过毛的肌肤也是，又麻又痒的错觉流窜全身，前面性器抬了头、后边的穴眼也止不住淌出热液，他将腿放下，脚尖轻轻踩碰到alpha的裤裆中间，垂眸和王俊凯对视：「你也有呀。」

王俊凯抓握住易烊千玺纤细的脚踝，掌心缓慢地摩娑、从脚腕到小腿、膝窝、大腿…直至腿根，扣抓住易烊千玺的鼠蹊部，同手指一齐游走在他腿侧肌肤的嘴也欺近。

王俊凯双手捧起omega两片柔软的臀肉，将易烊千玺硬起的肉茎吞进嘴里，吸吮含弄，易烊千玺咿呀轻喘，屁股被抬起害他身体没有着力点，两手往后撑握在马桶盖边缘、拱着腰双腿大张，又怕跌下去，边挺胯把性器往alpha嘴里送、边夹紧alpha的脑袋，两侧白软的腿肉紧贴在王俊凯耳边，透着粉红的脚跟无意识在王俊凯宽阔的后背磨蹭。

王俊凯吸舔他的性器、齿间轻轻叼起囊袋的皮肉，根根分明的长睫毛半垂着，高挺鼻尖不时顶压在他被舔得湿润且敏感的私处，搞得那在他穴口内抠挖的拇指更为顺畅，噗啾的水声不停。

易烊千玺脸颊涨红，前后的刺激让他承受不住很快就泄出，王俊凯把他口出来后又去舔那片刚剃完毛后滑溜的肌肤，白嫩透粉的阴部被吸咬出红痕。

易烊千玺呜咽出声，紧绷着腿喘着气，刚射完还好敏感，被舔了后全身更发软，双腿无力敞开，整个人半滑半拉坐进王俊凯怀里，alpha坏心眼的又拿手去戳他后穴，被指头灵活玩弄的快感一阵阵窜上，易烊千玺双眼盈满水光、嫣红楚楚，噘嘴软绵绵地喊王俊凯：「不要手了，你进来。」

浴室里狭窄湿冷不适合认真办事，王俊凯抱起易烊千玺走出去，到床边前就边走边踩着腿裤把自己扒光，放下易烊千玺就直接压上去，omega自觉把腿张开，双手环上王俊凯的脖子。

王俊凯咬着他嫩红的嘴唇，把硕大烫热的性器挤进去，层层软肉紧紧吸附过来，热烈欢迎占有此地的侵略者。易烊千玺边抖边喘，王俊凯又咬他耳朵、喉结、肩膀，接着挺胯一捅到底，易烊千玺低低软软的被操出几声惊呼叫喊。

床头不停挺撞到墙、支架又开始嘎吱不停，易烊千玺被顶得啜泣不止：「轻点⋯⋯」

「谁先撩我的，嗯？」

alpha没停下，扣紧omega的腰肢狠狠挺进，空气中弥漫着浓郁的信息素气味，清甜的梨花混着朗姆酒浇淋在木块上，尽情燃烧似的甜蜜呛烈，是令易烊千玺沈醉其中的温暖和性感，迷得他头晕目眩心神驰往。

易烊千玺抿嘴闭眼，他不是故意的，他只是很高兴。不光是为了许诺终身的约定，也是因为王俊凯终于答应要给他刺青。

对了，刺青！

易烊千玺被顶得晕乎乎，硬挺的肉棒不断在他体内来回捣弄，王俊凯掌握着他身体的窍门，轻易就能将他带入欲望深渊，裹糨糊似的脑子好不容易拎出重点，易烊千玺双手攀抓上王俊凯小臂，「刺青⋯⋯」

王俊凯抱着他一顿啃，「还有空想别的？」

剃毛就是为刺青做准备不假，可谁叫易烊千玺这般天真诱人，王俊凯决定先忙完这活再说。

17.

王俊凯也有些朋友自个儿玩刺青，几人从刺猪皮到后来相互练手，甚至买了些机具摆在家搞个人工作室，王俊凯无聊时也学过点皮毛。

他不喜欢易烊千玺做出可能会后悔的事，尽管标记和刺青都能洗去，说到底仍是怕委屈了易烊千玺，也怕自己给得起却配不上。

但omega看似单纯懵懂乖巧软糯，实则性子却挺烈的。

他执意要刺青，领不到红本他也要和王俊凯有深刻的链接，标记和纹身都是专属于他身体的选择，是他意志的证明。

让人碰易烊千玺是不可能的，王俊凯和朋友借了工作室，戴起手套小心谨慎地在omega的身躯烙下印记，在墨水和血珠玷污了洁白无瑕的皮肉时，王俊凯有种把天使拉下凡尘的罪恶及快感，在这荒诞的凡俗里天上云和地上泥也能有混在一起的瞬间。

易烊千玺疼得发抖，刺青的针头打在他人鱼线斜下方，从接近阴部的皮肉落针，一点一点戳破薄薄的肌肤，彷佛烙在胯骨，「karry」这五个英文字母即将用此方法附着在他身上。

那里皮肉薄嫩，确实疼得厉害，易烊千玺不止一次想起王俊凯的玩笑，不如刺在屁股算了，肉多、省得遭罪。

忙活了几小时，omega那片白嫩肌肤刺过字的区块越发浮肿起来，透着一圈惨兮兮的红，刚刺进的新鲜墨水还有些晕染，是和王俊凯右耳下的花体「K」一样的字体。

易烊千玺很高兴，他终于又多了分和王俊凯相同的印记，他离他的alpha又更近一些。

没几日，王俊凯的左小臂内侧多了个没见过的纹身，是一小段声波的形状。

不太常新增刺青的王俊凯这一举动成功引起朋友们的注意，问王俊凯那是什么，王俊凯挑眉笑着把问题丢回去：「你猜？」

友人嬉闹着要去扫描那段波纹，但手边没有相应的软件还真探究无门。

这段音频只有他和易烊千玺听过。

是那晚王俊凯给易烊千玺套上戒指后发生的事，大年初始两人也不干别的，就干对方。

易烊千玺兴奋且乖顺，王俊凯单手拿手机拍他，拍他髋骨的刺青、拍他摇曳的腰肢、拍他布满吻痕的胸腹，连同那些嘤咛哼叫也记录着。

alpha腰杆有一下没一下的顶弄，omega肩膀压挤着枕头一晃一晃，丰润柔软的唇微张着喘息呻吟，王俊凯却有余裕调戏他，笑着将镜头对准易烊千玺：「宝贝儿，你该叫我什么？」

易烊千玺胡乱抓摸到王俊凯另一只在他胸前作乱的手，拿到面前亲吻对戒的位置，迷蒙的眼睁开紧盯着王俊凯，这次他很拎得清自己的身分，撒娇似的开口：「老公⋯⋯」

18.

王俊凯靠坐在床头抽烟，他写曲没灵感时总是这样，在一片烟雾缭绕里发呆放空等谬思敲门，只是易烊千玺来了后就多了几项改变。

他双腿大喇喇的屈膝敞开，易烊千玺趴跪在他腿间，从不熟练到技巧纯熟地替他口交，软嫩的嘴唇弄得嫣红、眼尾也含着被生理反应激出的水气，白皙如笋的细长手指捧握着粗长的性器，温顺地探出舌尖舔弄着，白而圆的臀高高翘起，王俊凯空出只手在那片白花花的肉团上拍掐揉捏，不时把手指戳进柔软紧致的甬道，惹得omega边吞吐边扭着腰，用可怜兮兮的神情看他。

王俊凯便会奖励似的又去摸摸他的脑袋、面颊、耳朵，可有时也会坏心眼的将手指塞进易烊千玺嘴里翻搅。

他没让omega口到最后，拍拍胸口易烊千玺就自觉起身蹭过去讨抱，王俊凯搂着他后腰来回抚摸，细致温柔地亲吻omega的脖子，鼻尖来回顶蹭他通红柔软的耳垂，带茧的手指再次插入濡湿的云白臀丘，易烊千玺面颊晕红整个人更加依偎攀附在王俊凯胸前，夹紧双臀、内部湿热的肉壁还有被侵犯契合的记忆，恋恋不舍似的缩紧吞吃着手指。

易烊千玺禁不住更往王俊凯怀里靠，匍匐着轻喘，跨骑在alpha腿上，想再次被填满。

硬热的凶物挤进体内，也不急着动，王俊凯捧着他的臀尖摸呀捏的，任由易烊千玺自己慢吞吞的扭。

易烊千玺还没努力多久，王俊凯的电话就响了，alpha恶劣的噙着笑：「接不接？」

omega摇头瘪嘴：「不要！」

但电话那头的人锲而不舍，王俊凯故作无奈，要易烊千玺别出声，随后接起通话：「喂？」

易烊千玺摀紧嘴，方才还不动的人这会儿边讲电话边刻意挺腰，颠得他坐不住，硕大饱满的性器前端每每磨蹭顶压过前列腺，就让易烊千玺穴里颤栗麻痒，涌出汩汩热液。

这股难耐的酥麻从体内深处蔓延，可被颠着顶着，不知为何酸涩感就从胃里窜上来，灼烧感跑到喉咙又到嘴里，易烊千玺惊得从王俊凯身上爬下来，摀嘴直奔厕所。

王俊凯草草挂断通话，去看吐得眼眶红红的易烊千玺，给他擦嘴洗脸，披上浴巾搂在怀里，「怎么了？不舒服？感冒还是吃坏肚子？」

易烊千玺抿嘴，摸着胃摇摇头，两人也没兴致再做，天还是冷，王俊凯赶紧让他穿衣服进被窝，易烊千玺缩在床上盯着王俊凯：「刚刚谁找你呀？」

王俊凯提到那通来电好像有些不爽，仍不忘戏弄他：「觊觎你老公的人。」

「啊？」易烊千玺立刻起身，瞪眼鼓腮帮：「谁？你以前的果儿吗？」

王俊凯笑了，捏着那软嘟嘟的腮肉，「干嘛，这关过不去了？天天想着那些有的没的，」抓起易烊千玺手上那颗亮晶晶的戒指，「星星我只给你摘过，老婆。」

易烊千玺还是噘着嘴，去拉王俊凯串成项链挂在脖子上的对戒，「那是谁找你啊……」

「找我去参加什么乐队综艺的，烦。」

「哇──！」易烊千玺眨巴眼，好像颇有兴趣，「那是不是很厉害？可以上电视，有更多人可以听见你唱歌……」他永远为在舞台上肆意歌唱的王俊凯感到心动，酒吧昏暗吵杂的环境里，一束光从王俊凯头顶打下，里头混着浮动的尘埃，照在手握立麦尽情演唱的王俊凯身上，就像是黑暗中耀眼的星星。

「不去，让那些屁事不懂的偶像明星和装模作样的音乐人点评我？嗤。」

易烊千玺见王俊凯不乐意讨论，也不纠结，亲昵地安抚alpha：「那就不去。」

19.

王俊凯没想到他会回拨那个令他嗤之以鼻的电话号码，并且说服乐团的朋友一起参与乐队节目录制。

他倚靠在团练室的隔音墙上，无视门口贴着禁烟标示，拧着眉心吞云吐雾，听着乐队成员争论不休。

「吵完没？你们不去老子自己去也行。」

没办法，他需要钱。

易烊千玺连日精神不济食欲不振，动辄干呕，王俊凯只得又带人去看医生，得到的结果让两人都傻住了。

omega平坦的肚皮底下竟有近三个月的生命正在成长，易烊千玺高兴得泛泪，王俊凯则是脑袋一片空白，这几日的症状没人往怀孕的方向想，毕竟他也没搞大过omega肚子，可这下还像个小孩似的易烊千玺，竟然也要有孩子了。

娇贵的omega离家出走跟着他住在逼仄的小套房里已经足够委屈，尽管易烊千玺一点儿也不在意，但王俊凯还是想给他最好的。现在从两个人变成三个人，他自然要想办法挣更多钱，过往那些糜烂的恣意挥霍的日子，是该修回正轨面对现实。

从他的地下摇滚舒适圈搬到台面亮相给公众点评，多少让王俊凯感到不适、烦躁，为了一期节目得彻夜彩排、重复演唱，甚至花费整天才能呈现一个小时的素材内容，王俊凯连酒吧的驻唱都少了，更何况是陪伴易烊千玺的时间更是被挤压。

易烊千玺也不吵不闹，偶尔去录制现场等王俊凯、或是在家替他暖好被窝，乖巧得很，只是那些缺少alpha陪伴的无助委屈，在深夜时分和王俊凯亲昵缠绵时得以体现。

他有时泪眼潸潸的想要王俊凯对他索求更多，有时则是抱紧王俊凯不愿松手，甚至拿那对贝壳般白皙整齐的小兔牙咬人，要在alpha身上也留下痕迹。

谁让节目播出后，网络上多了许多觊觎他老公的人呀！

王俊凯的才华和容貌确实很吸引人，易烊千玺刚开始还很高兴能有更多人见到，但真正面临后才发觉自己有多小气，本来那些经常在酒吧邀约王俊凯的男男女女就足够令易烊千玺酸鼻子红眼睛，这会儿随便点开节目的讨论留言，十个里有九个在对karry喊老公操我。

脸皮薄嫩但在王俊凯面前意外大胆的omega嘟着粉腮，跨骑在alpha腿上，像只鼓气的小河豚：「只能操我！」

「这么霸道啊？」

易烊千玺没得到王俊凯正面回复后有些焦急，不光耳根子红、眼眶也湿润起来，他迫切想要答案，慌张地去摸王俊凯挂在胸前的戒指，「我们说好的⋯⋯」

王俊凯不逗他了，孕期的omega脆弱又容易胡思乱想，赶在易烊千玺眼泪出现前开口，单手捧捏他柔软臀肉，「我都射在这儿，还能操谁呀？」

易烊千玺这才安心不少，顺势磨蹭屁股下蛰伏的软肉，渴求地盯着alpha。

自从检查出有孕后，王俊凯打算戒烟，至少现阶段不在易烊千玺面前抽，嘴痒时就把omega抓来啃一顿，现在易烊千玺自动送上门来，王俊凯摁着人后脑勺咬，锋利虎牙磨着软嫩丰唇，舌尖交缠温热滑溜，omega乖巧地张嘴被亲，分开时舌尖还沈迷地半伸在外，alpha笑着舔了他一口，在易烊千玺湿润的眼神里再次亲上去。

易烊千玺被亲得晕乎乎，吻毕咂咂嘴，「草莓味的⋯⋯」

王俊凯不抽烟时也嚼口香糖，「嗯，不喜欢？」

「喜欢。」易烊千玺双手环住王俊凯颈项，绵软甜腻地又浅浅亲了几口alpha。

「那想不想吃其他草莓味的？」王俊凯在易烊千玺疑惑的晶亮的眼神里，像变魔术似掏出一管东西，朋友送的可食用草莓口味润滑液。

20.

不只王俊凯为他向生活低头妥协，易烊千玺也决定要努力一把。

他瞒着王俊凯回家，他希望能得到父母亲的谅解和承认，最重要的是让他们知道他和王俊凯不是随便玩玩，两人已经互许终身，既标记也怀孕了。

「不知羞耻！」

他爸听闻他有孕的消息，气疯了，抄起家法就要往他身上抽，「你才几岁？就标记又怀孕，垃圾东西，耽误糟蹋了你！」

易烊千玺摀着肚子躲避：「我已经成年了，我也有自己的想法，你为什么就不能尊重我？」

「闭嘴！真心相爱？他有一丁点儿真心对你吗？连和你一起面对都不敢！窝囊！这都大半年了，他露过面吗！」

他可不愿听人这样诋毁王俊凯：「他的好我知道就可以了，我瞒着他回来的，他也想过和我回家见你们，是我不愿意！我怕你找人打他找人弄他！」

他父亲没得反驳，恼羞地抬手又往他身上抽，不得劲儿，撸起袖管还要再打，他母亲看不下去拦住，「做什么呀，别打了，打不得！没听孩子说他怀孕了你还⋯⋯」

「那又怎样？这杂种我们易家不需要。」

易烊千玺愤怒、伤心、失望，他本想着与父母亲和解，也想表明认定王俊凯、不可能再和杜家结亲的决心，可是没有人愿意好好听他说。

「你离开易家就什么也不是！」

易烊千玺打从心底不舒服、身体也是，凉意爬上发麻的脑子，再次睁眼面对的就是白得刺目的光线和冷意十足的天花板。

他记得有过争执，很吵很乱，他听见父亲愤怒地要求医生帮他做流产手术、也听见医生义正辞严拒绝，他很害怕、他想起来反驳、想说这是他和王俊凯的小孩，他爸爸没有资格帮他做决定。可是他动不了，身体很沉很沉。

真正醒来时那些慌乱争吵像场恶梦，却发现自己竟躺在满是消毒水味的病房，易烊千玺下意识想去摸肚子确认，手却被紧紧拉着，他低头就见到王俊凯抓着他的手趴在床沿睡着了。

「小凯……」易烊千玺喉间干燥沙哑，王俊凯被他的动静惊醒，甫睁眼时眼神很是晦暗狠戾，听见易烊千玺软绵绵地问：「我怎么了？」后神情才柔和下来，起身查看omega的状况。

易烊千玺看见王俊凯的脸色很不好，嘴角和颊骨都有着破皮瘀血，他瞬间有了不好的联想，尽管心里做了最坏的打算，眼眶却仍是迅速湿润起来，伸手揪着王俊凯的衣袖，声音不自觉发抖：「我们的宝宝……还在吗？」

他知道他父亲一向雷厉风行铁腕果断，他害怕肚子里的小生命真的被弄没了，也害怕王俊凯遭遇到不公平的对待。

「没事，宝宝没事。」王俊凯摸摸他的脸颊，又亲了他一口安抚，「倒是你很不乖，怎么自己乱跑？你知道我……」王俊凯看着易烊千玺的脸，忍着怒气又把话吞回去。

他何尝不晓得这是omega和家庭抗争的努力，只是后果如同上次不太理想，之前是直接被禁足，这次则是被打骂昏倒后出血，稍有不慎宝宝就要没了，那下次呢？又是什么在等待他们？

王俊凯很愤怒。他不是生易烊千玺的气，他是气自己无能，让易烊千玺要自行去面对这些，气自己是个废物，身为alpha没能保护好他的omega。

但他不可能拿易烊千玺撒气，他憋着忍着，表面平静得异常可怕，他和易烊千玺解释他昏倒后的事，省略回家后找不到人疯狂打电话、被易烊千玺的母亲告知医院地址后见了他父母发生的种种，只说易烊千玺动了胎气得好好静养。

易烊千玺不知道在他昏迷期间发生了什么，只是觉得王俊凯的脸色和情绪都不对劲，他反复确认孩子是否还在，后又惴惴不安地拽着王俊凯讨抱，「小凯，你能不能陪我躺一下呀。」

omega看起来柔软脆弱得像朵被雨水打湿的娇嫩白花，着实惹人怜爱不舍拒绝，王俊凯侧躺上床，易烊千玺立刻双手环抱他的腰，脸埋在他胸前蹭了蹭，被熟悉气味和体温包裹后紧绷的背脊才逐渐放松，低声倾诉：「我好怕。」

「没事，」alpha搂着他，掌心在他后背轻拍安抚，「都没事了。」

易烊千玺抬头看王俊凯的脸，小心翼翼去摸那些破皮渗血的伤口，满眼担忧：「你是不是见到我爸了？」

王俊凯顺势拉住他的手腕，侧头在他手心亲了亲，「嗯，见到了，没事。」

「他有没有为难你？」

王俊凯没回答这问题，只是揽着易烊千玺要他乖乖休息。

21.

易烊千玺没想到流产后王俊凯比他更伤心更难以接受。

事情发生得令他俩措手不及，从医院回来后也好好按照医嘱作息，但某天睡醒床单染红了大片，整夜过去都凉透了，只摸到一手湿滑。

易烊千玺哭了三天，眼泪几乎没停过，话音里都裹满哽咽，眼睛肿得跟核桃似的。尽管医生说许多原因都会造成自然流产，但易烊千玺很难不把这怪罪在那次害他晕倒的父亲身上。

alpha同样难熬，眼睛布满血丝，旷了好几次乐队练习，只守在omega身边安抚照顾他，抱着他亲呀哄的，说你没事最重要、说我们还年轻、说人生偶尔会有小遗憾、说意外怪不得谁。

这份温柔耐心的另一面却是乖张火爆，虽不曾对易烊千玺发作，omega却敏感察觉到伴侣的焦虑，偶然间在陪同王俊凯工作时撞见他与人龃龉、甚至气得摔琴。

他看着王俊凯这样心里也不好受，他赖在王俊凯怀里和他细细低语，轻柔地顺着他的发丝一下一下地摸着，他要王俊凯别自责别难过，这事儿不怪alpha，是他太冲动不懂事回去找爸妈才会发生的意外。

王俊凯不乐意易烊千玺揽着错，却也没这么多时间可以完整地消化整理情绪，便被推赶着迎接乐队节目的总决赛。

22.

王俊凯的状态或多或少也影响发挥，他的乐团不只没按照网络声浪获得冠军，甚至连前三名都没有。摇滚终究不是主流音乐市场。

易烊千玺在现场经历了兴奋紧张失落，他替王俊凯感到不值，但王俊凯反倒没什么所谓，接受赛后采访时也很平淡地说了，「答应了就要做到，努力过就不后悔，市场有自己的淘汰机制。」

他不想剖开心胸跟陌生人谈论什么梦想理念的问题，更懒得和人舒展满腔胸怀和音乐人总爱挂在嘴边的态度，反正他当初来参加这节目的目的简单得很，为了易烊千玺。

总决赛更像是种解脱。

但他家omega却看得比他认真许多，结束后一伙人喊着去撸串喝酒，刚跨入夏季的夜晚温度反复，王俊凯不想带着易烊千玺在路边吹风，耐不住omega噘嘴撒娇，「去嘛，跟大家一起玩儿。」

宝宝没了后他俩消沉一阵子，也亏得omega自小家教好心态也好，很快恢复过来，脸颊养得白白嫩嫩粉嘟嘟的，倒是他觉得王俊凯还没缓过来，该多出去走走才行。

王俊凯喝了不少酒，散会后他们迎着夜风在江边散步，王俊凯臂弯勾着易烊千玺的肩头，盯着omega乖巧漂亮的侧脸，闷闷不乐地开口：「宝贝儿，我是不是很没用？」

「谁说的？我生气了！」易烊千玺抿嘴鼓起腮帮子，气呼呼地捏起拳头，说着是要生气，看起来却像只跳脚的小白兔，「那是他们不懂，你又不是只会唱摇滚，别的曲风你也会呀。」易烊千玺见过很多王俊凯的创作手稿，也听过很多次他在家弹唱，除了迎合酒吧气氛的曲子，也为了节目改编过很多脍炙人口的歌曲，翻唱还比原唱要热门。

「我不是说这个。」王俊凯不在乎这些，他仍为没能保护好易烊千玺耿耿于怀。

「那我真的要生气了。」omega停下脚步，转身面向王俊凯和他对视，双手捧着alpha的脸颊郑重其事地说：「才不是你的错，我不喜欢你这样贬低看轻自己。」

王俊凯却只听见他在意的关键词，摁着omega后颈把人捞进怀里死死抱住，「你不要不喜欢我。」酒精麻痹了他的自尊和脸皮，把深埋在心底的不安内疚全掏出来，抱着易烊千玺立在江边哭得像个傻子。

易烊千玺听见耳边的哽咽和湿热的气息，他才知道alpha也会流泪也有脆弱的那面，他的Karry他的爱人不是永远强悍潇洒的，外表再坚硬心脏也是颗柔软的血肉，会疼会受伤。

「我怎么可能不喜欢你呀。」

他从第一眼就被Karry吸引，越靠近越喜欢，义无反顾投向王俊凯的怀抱，朋友笑他像飞蛾扑火不知死活，父亲骂他胆大妄为不知廉耻，可真正和王俊凯相处的是他，知道王俊凯的好的人也是他。

易烊千玺双手抱在王俊凯后背，拍呀拍，「我最喜欢你。」

23.

易烊千玺喜欢记录他和王俊凯的一切。手机相册被他和王俊凯的点滴占据，有他偷拍的王俊凯睡颜、纹身、特写，也有坐在王俊凯腿上搂着他接吻的自拍，还有些嬉闹调情的视频。

他和王俊凯躺在床上偷闲，镜头里omega白皙光滑的腿摆在alpha身上，王俊凯边滑手机边捏握着他的脚掌，习惯性地来回抚摸把玩，他调皮地用脚蹭王俊凯的大腿吸引注意，在王俊凯看过来时曲起膝盖从他手中收回腿，又对着alpha面门接连将腿分开。

王俊凯盯着他笑了，勾起嘴角露出单边锋利的犬齿，又是那副他爱惨了的痞样，抓住他的脚踝将他扯过去，张嘴就往他光溜溜的大腿内侧咬，易烊千玺闪躲着尖叫笑闹，王俊凯咬着咬着又亲吻上他髋骨边的刺青，再后来就没人去管手机里录到什么。

更有些是王俊凯不在时他才敢偷偷拿出来看的视频，汗水淋漓喘息不止，有时是吟哦轻喘、有时是布料摩擦或肉体碰撞挤压的声响，如同那些画面昏暗或曝光过度、王俊凯随兴或带着点恶趣味抓拍的拍立得底片，都是他和王俊凯相互拥有的证明。

他当然也好惋惜宝宝不能和他们一同成长，但是他偶尔也会偷偷庆幸，他还能和王俊凯过两人的小世界，他还能获得王俊凯的所有关注。

从那天酒后失态，alpha好像也想通了收拾好了心情，和遗憾和解，不再阴郁。

「看什么呢？还偷乐。」

alpha刚睡醒时含糊沙哑的嗓音响起，易烊千玺便被捞进怀里，王俊凯亲了他脸颊一口，下巴靠在他肩头看他手机屏幕，易烊千玺没躲开，王俊凯摸上omega软嫩的腰臀掐揉，边单手划拉相册内容，看清后低低笑着，「嗯？是哪只小馋猫想吃肉了？」

「才没有！」

「没有吗？」

王俊凯顺手点开一段视频，是易烊千玺单手持镜自拍、另一手撑压在王俊凯腹部，慢吞吞地前后骑扭。

画面中omega喘气忍着哼叫，镜头先是框住他嫣红丰润的唇和漂亮尖瘦的下巴，晃荡后下移带入白皙的胸腰和骑在alpha下腹摇摆的腿胯，平坦精实的肚皮像随时都要被顶破般凹陷又延展，粉嫩的肉茎挺翘，随着omega的动作颤巍巍抖动，仔细点还能听见穴肉吞吃性器时的滋沽水声。

这次王俊凯有印象，就是乐队节目播出后收到第一波称赞他的反馈时，omega醋劲大发，骑上来扭还不够，还气呼呼地要拍下来，说要发给那些乱喊老公的人看清楚了。

视频当然没发出去，只是画面中白花花的肉色里，横在人鱼线下方那行花体英文字母跟着晃呀晃，确实清晰地宣扬了omega的所有权。

「那是想骑马啊？」

易烊千玺虽然还是摇头，可被揽着和王俊凯重温完这段视频，早就耳朵烧红面颊发烫，身体回味着结合时的骚动，股间已然湿漉漉地分泌热液，被王俊凯抱到腿上后自然地凑近与他交吻，alpha的那处蓄势待发般顶着他柔软的臀肉。

天气转热，除了终年裸睡的alpha赤裸裸，易烊千玺身上也只套着件王俊凯的短袖T恤，溽湿的底裤被扒拉下一截，白软多肉的屁股挤出大半，王俊凯的手指在他反射性收缩的滑嫩穴口拨弄，惹得易烊千玺忍不住扭腰抬臀。

「还说不想骑？」

昨晚也没少折腾，omega腿还酸软着，易烊千玺坐王俊凯胯间磨蹭了几下，就软绵绵地撒娇，声音压得又低又嗲，说动不了了。

王俊凯当然没勉强他，翻身将易烊千玺放床上，用omega觉得最舒适轻松的姿势进入他。

24.

没什么要紧事时，两人更常窝在家消磨时间。

王俊凯还是在酒吧唱歌、偶尔带上乐队的朋友参加音乐祭演出，尽管在节目里没有获得名次还是收到许多橄榄枝，有邀请他出道、也有邀请他上节目，但王俊凯讨厌这种抛头露面的事儿，比起按照脚本听从安排，他更喜欢畅所欲言做自己。

「要给你出单曲呀？」

易烊千玺看着经纪公司发来的草拟合约，脸上是藏不住的雀跃，「好厉害。」

「我什么时候不厉害？」alpha动辄调戏怀里软绵绵的omega，叼着他耳朵低语一番，惹得易烊千玺抿嘴笑着闪躲，被在他腰身上作怪搔痒的手弄得东倒西歪，最后藏到王俊凯怀里求饶，「哪儿都厉害。」

王俊凯其实也没白浪费节目的红利，在网络发表自己的版权作品，获得不少关注。易烊千玺让他开通社群平台刷刷脸分享生活日常，王俊凯原先嗤之以鼻，凭什么要让别人知道他在干嘛、为什么想要知道他的内心他的生活。

一直都有记录习惯的omega立刻打开自己的主页给alpha看，早先全是些猫猫狗狗、角落街景、五花八门中参杂着自拍，更近一点的时间开始出现Karry的身影，从舞台的到几张在酒吧后门的、还有张胸口虎目蔷薇的特写，再之后就又没有王俊凯了。

「怎么不拍了？」

王俊凯放大其中一张，易烊千玺画了彩妆袒着锁骨、脖子还戴着漆黑皮革防咬项圈，露出半张脸自拍，背景却是靠在墙边抽烟的他斜睨了镜头一眼。那时候他们刚认识不久，易烊千玺经常来酒吧找他，穿得花枝招展却清纯漂亮很是惹眼。

「不想给他们看了。」易烊千玺嘟起嘴不知道跟谁吃醋，王俊凯见到那张照片下有些留言都在问他后边是谁，瞬间意会过来omega的小脾性，笑着亲了口他粉腮，「偷拍我还吃醋，嗯？」

「反正你现在是我的──」易烊千玺转头亲回去，嘟嘟囔囔，他想说的是alpha外貌出众，不管是谁都会想欣赏，有了社交的平台窗口，更容易吸引人来听他的音乐。

后来王俊凯真开了，发的第一张照片也是现拍的，他单手勾着易烊千玺把人箍在怀里，omega两手抓握alpha横在他颈前的小臂，无名指上钻戒耀眼，笑得很甜、颊边梨涡俏丽可爱、扇形的美丽眼折和琥珀色的清澈双眸都酿着浓情蜜意，alpha看向镜头的眼神却犀利得很，明晃晃写着占有。

王俊凯只配文：「我的。」并带上他为易烊千玺做的第一首曲子连结，跟往常不同的曲风没有激起太多浪花，倒是这张照片广为流传，一度传出音乐圈子。

25.

他们搬家了。房子依然是租的却大了不少，两室一厅的格局，其中一间房拿来当王俊凯的工作室，床还是那张两人翻滚过无数次的大床、王俊凯的琴一把没落下、易烊千玺从宿舍里搬来的零碎小玩意儿也都在，双人双份的物品看得omega心花怒放，特别是当自己的衣物和王俊凯的挂在同个衣柜里时，他感到很幸福。

其实易烊千玺名下也有几间房、户头里的数字也足够他不愁吃穿，这些富足的资产家里都没和他讨要回去，可他才不想用这些。

宝宝没了之后他又回了趟家，把房产本和银行卡全还回去。他还是无法原谅父亲的作为，生养之恩更是早在他肚子里也掉块肉后偿还殆尽，既然父亲说他离开易家就什么也不是，那他就什么也不要了。唯有母亲心疼他想挽留他，可也是在这次他才知道，原来王俊凯在乐队节目中没有名次是谁的手笔，他真的不想再多待一秒。

和家里不欢而散的争执让他很无力，但踏出大门的瞬间他的心情却很舒畅，门外的世界很辽阔，天空也很蓝。

而马路对面是熟悉的身影，王俊凯穿着黑衫黑裤，单手夹着头盔，靠在那台被omega昵称小野兽的重机旁等他。

易烊千玺欲言又止，他再次违背约定瞒着王俊凯回家，但王俊凯没生气，只是对他张开双手，那双如黑曜石般深邃晶亮的眼眸凝视着他：「过来。」

易烊千玺扑进王俊凯怀里，嗲软娇气地拿脸蛋去蹭王俊凯颈窝，「好喜欢你。」

搬家请了些朋友来热热屋子，喝酒吃饭聊天弹琴，易烊千玺本来酒量就不好，王俊凯才一下子没注意，不晓得喝多少的omega就满脸红彤彤撞进他怀中。

王俊凯无视大伙看见后的起哄喧闹，单手捧着易烊千玺的屁股拍了拍，「嗯，我也爱你。」

易烊千玺听了可高兴，脑袋顶在alpha胸前一通乱转，细软蓬松的发丝乱糟糟的，透着股娇憨软糯的呆，黏着王俊凯嘀嘀咕咕，一会儿说楼下的猫咪好可爱呀、一会儿说我明天要做早餐给你吃，天南地北醉醺醺地扯，眼神却还是亮晶晶的只会跟着王俊凯移动。

最后说累了，易烊千玺赖在王俊凯身上，嘟着嘴可怜巴巴看他：「老公，要不要试试新家隔音好不好呀？」

操。王俊凯也不跟朋友侃了，让他们自个儿玩，捞起omega就往里走，新家的隔音还算不错，但楼下的猫alpha是真不觉得可爱。

易烊千玺每回经过都要停下来逗逗猫，蹲在路边学猫咪喵喵叫，伸手敲敲罐头。王俊凯可没这么好的耐性，催促着易烊千玺该走了，omega却是软绵绵地讨价还价，再一下下。

王俊凯索性走过去，从后面半弯下腰双手往前抓住omega纤细的脚脖子，就着易烊千玺还蹲着的姿态，直接将人从地上端了起来。易烊千玺猛然离地吓了一跳也不敢挣扎，被掂了掂后抱得很牢，背贴靠着alpha温厚的胸膛，就这样在街上走了好几步。

易烊千玺羞红了耳朵，抓着王俊凯的手说：好多人在看呀，放我下来。

「你不是不想走吗？我抱你啊。」王俊凯收紧力道，omega又白又瘦，抱起来小小的一团，比路边的野猫可爱多了。

易烊千玺说了几次怕摔，王俊凯才放他落地，改牵着他的手。

「想养猫咪。」omega还在对小猫念念不忘。

「家里不是有猫吗？」

「哪里有啊？」

「有，」alpha也对小猫念念不忘：「回家带你看。」 

26.

结果omega看到那套他曾经穿着玩儿过的猫咪装扮，气嘟嘟地噘着嘴，「不穿。」

好在alpha哄人早有心得，见易烊千玺还在纠结猫儿的事，索性拿过那对毛茸茸雪白猫耳往自己头上戴，露出犬齿笑得张扬，将omega压倒在沙发上拱了他两下：「那我当猫？」

王俊凯五官俊美精致，加上猫咪耳朵略显妖异，alpha铺天盖地的气息垄罩过来，omega腰都软了，却不忘提出要求：「那、那铃铛呢。」

他可没忘记上回他被操得项圈上的铃铛叮当响，王俊凯还戏弄他说要把这铃铛声设成闹钟，每天听着起床。

「铃铛在这。」王俊凯抓过易烊千玺的手往下摸，同时用胯去顶他，易烊千玺摸到硬起的性器下方同样沉甸甸的肉袋，习惯性地轻轻摸揉两下，眨巴着眼又问：「那你的尾巴呢？」

「你不是抓着吗？」王俊凯恶质地抓着易烊千玺的手一起握住，硬热性器戳弄着易烊千玺的腿根，易烊千玺唉呀娇嗔：「你尾巴还长前面呀？」

「长前面更好使。」

这句易烊千玺倒是真的无法反驳，哼唧唧的被这只一点也不乖的猫咪压着操，王俊凯的汗水滴落在他背脊，易烊千玺浑身绵软双腿摊开，像被钉在椅面似的趴着，臀部的软肉一下下被alpha打桩般的挤压捣弄，发出啪啪声响。他微微侧头眼神迷离，看着自己左手掌被王俊凯抓握着摁在一旁，alpha手臂施力时浮现青筋，视线顺着交叠手指的钻戒往小臂上爬，看见了那段声波纹身，忍不住心头一紧，身躯跟着发麻颤栗，连带着穴里也绞得紧密。

王俊凯咬了他后颈一口，「夹这么紧？想到什么了？」

易烊千玺摇摇头，面颊晕红眼神湿润地软糯要求，「想抱抱。」

omega总是娇气黏人，王俊凯短暂地退出后将人翻过正面，易烊千玺迫不及待地讨抱，两具烫热的躯体再一次紧紧密合。

做完时王俊凯头上的猫耳早就不知道掉哪去了，两人窝在窄小的沙发温存，易烊千玺半趴在王俊凯胸前，手指有一下没一下的拨弄着他挂在银炼上的戒指。

易烊千玺从不离手的钻戒在室内灯光下闪烁着璀璨光辉，王俊凯拉住他的手，两指摩娑omega套着戒指的无名指，「等你二十能领证了，再换个更大的给你。」

「不要，」omega摇头，撑起上半身盯着alpha看得专注认真：「不要大的，我只要你。」

「傻。」王俊凯最是受不了易烊千玺热烈晶莹的目光，手按住omega的后颈凑上去咬了口那软嘟嘟的红唇，「给你好的还不要啊。」

易烊千玺笑着任由王俊凯亲亲咬咬，随后想起什么，拉着王俊凯坐起来，「我也有礼物想给你。」

「什么啊？兔子还是猫咪？」

易烊千玺拿了幅画，像是色铅笔的随手涂鸦，一只俏皮的小猪踩着颗红心气球，「是猪！」

王俊凯笑着掐他脸颊的软肉，「我是猪还你是猪？」

「都是。」看完画易烊千玺又拉王俊凯去放琴的房间，站在电子琴前清清喉咙，郑重声明：「我也有歌要送你。」

_向命运向谜语说声晚安_

_星空下不一样的晚餐_

_有梦才酷追幸福永远不晚_

_认定爱谁也不换_

_我有了你就能忘了时间多慢_

_要怎么梦游也不管_

_带你走追上月亮_

_我还记得心里藏着多少美丽_

_陪回忆一起去流浪_

_为以后能快乐为以后能不凡_

_A dore You 我带你滑翔在云海上_

_I Adore You 一颗心一滴泪最后可以成双_

_别忘了还有我可以让你勾着臂弯_

他和王俊凯的相遇对他而言就像是一场震撼心灵的邂逅，Karry的出现是照亮他世界的曙光，是宇宙里烫热的恒星，是他愿意付出所有去追寻去拥有的光。

_管世界多宽多宽都不管陪伴你_

_看每一秒的光飘荡未来要降落在云海上_

_抓住梦A dore You_

_我陪你暂停在云海上_

_I Adore You 一颗心一滴泪最后可以成双_

_别忘了还有我可以让你勾着臂弯_

_A dore You_  
  


彷佛又回到最开始那间窄小的租房，一张大床和几把琴就足以填满，王俊凯和易烊千玺相拥而眠，分享着各种喜怒哀乐。

说不清谁比较像云，是绵软乖顺洁白无暇的omega，还是随波逐流变化无常的alpha，但不论他们飘荡何处，最终都是彼此的归属。

易烊千玺嗓音里饱含爱慕，柔软、温暖、坚定，轻飘飘地晃荡到王俊凯心上，很亮很烫，很美好。

fin.

  
[align=right]20201231  
tchai[/align]

**Author's Note:**

> 從2020的三月有了故事的雛型  
> 速打了一個熱烈真誠又激情的大綱  
> 到2020的最後一天終於填完  
> 開始只是想吃肉 沒想到擅自沉浸在自己製造的世界裡  
> 真的很喜歡果兒和K  
> 有些比較現實的衝突沒有寫出來 不代表不存在  
> 只是我私心希望果兒永遠快樂永遠勇敢 永遠在與K的日子裡擁抱激情  
> 也希望K能守護好這麼珍惜他熱愛他的小寶貝 也能在果兒的支持下邁向夢想!
> 
> BTW果兒之後去幼稚園當老師 K搞樂團之外也作詞曲 給不少偶像和歌手寫過歌 小倆口過得很好~
> 
> 祝他們永遠幸福😭


End file.
